My Dongsaeng
by merywonkyu
Summary: Lee Kyuhyun, merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna dengan orangtua dan hyung yang sangat menyayanginya. Namun benarkah semua sempurna? Tanpa ia tau, ada orang yang tersakiti dengan kebahagiannya.
1. Chapter 1

**My Dongsaeng**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (Lee Kyuhyun)**

 **Lee Donghae (Lee Donghae)**

 **Park Jungso (Park Jungso)**

 **Kim Kibum (Park Kibum)**

 **Support Cast : Shim Changmin, Shin Donghae, Choi Minho, Choi Siwon**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Brothership, Bromance**

 **~Dont like Dont Read~**

" _Hyung_!"

"Uhuk! Yak! Kau mengagetkan ku Kyu!"

"hehe.. _Mianhe_ Hae- _hyung_."

Lee Donghae menantap _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya itu dengan jengkel. Kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya mengenai kaos putih selengan yang ia kenakan, menyisakan noda hitam yang dapat dipastikan tidak akan hilang sepenuhnya. Namun ketika dihadapkan dengan senyum polos bocah 16 tahun yang sangat ia sayangi ini... Mana sanggup ia marah?

Jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambut halus adik kesayangannya.

" _Wae_ Kyu? Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? hum?"

" _Ani Hyung_. Aku hanya bosan saja. Temani aku main PS!"

Lee Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya, sehingga membuat pipi tembamnya yang memerah karena udara dingin terlihat menggemaskan. Donghae terkekeh geli melihatnya, tangannya gatal sekali ingin mencubit pipi _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya itu, namun ia harus menahan diri kalau tidak mau Kyuhyun marah kepadanya.

"Kenapa main PS terus Kyu? Kau tidak bosan? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Aish! Diluar sangat dingin _Hyung_! Lihat! Bahkan salju masih turun!" Kyuhyun meletakan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memajukan bibirnya. Bagaimana mungkin _hyung-_ nya ini mau jalan-jalan ditengah udara dingin seperti ini? Dasar _hyung-pabbo_!

"Loh? Kita tidak harus keluar rumah kan Kyu? Jalan di halaman rumah kita juga bisa. Lagipula aku juga tidak akan membirakanmu keluar rumah dicuaca sedingin ini Kyu. Kau tau aku."

" _Mwo_?! Kau sebut itu jalan-jalan hyung?!"

" _Nde.. Wae_? Lagipula halaman rumah kita cukup besar"

"Hah! Terserahlah! Benar-benar tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan _Hyung_! Aku main PS saja sendiri!" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan melangkah keatas menuju kamarnya. Benar-benar kesal dengan ulah sang kakak.

"Yak Kyu! Jangan marah! Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, _Hyung_ akan menemanimu main PS" Donghae tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adiknya, sudah umur 16 tahun tapi masih merajuk dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini? Umur 5 tahun sepertinya lebih cocok untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah!"

" _Mianhae_ , jangan marah, _baby!"_

"YAK! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU _BABY_ , IKAN AMIS!"

Para pelayan yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi kakak-beradik Lee itu menahan tawa mereka. Setiap hari ada saja kelakuan Lee Donghae dan Lee Kyuhyun yang membuat mereka seperti menonton film komedi. Tuan kecil mereka –Kyuhyun- yang manja dan nakal, dan Tuan Muda mereka –Dongahe- yang penyayang dan penggoda. Benar-bener perpaduan yang pas untuk kakak-adik.

Mereka benar-benar bersyukur dapat bekerja untuk keluarga Lee yang terkenal ramah dan hangat. Meskipun Tuan dan Nyonya Besar mereka sering berpergian keluar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis, namun kasih sayang yang diberikan kepada kedua anaknya selalu penuh dan tidak berkurang sehingga membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang sopan dan menyenangkan.

Saat ini, Tuan Muda mereka berumur 24 tahun dan sudah menjadi Direktur Utama diperusahaan _appa_ -nya yang bergerak diberbagai bidang dan Tuan kecil mereka –Kyuhyun- masih berumur 16 tahun, bersekolah di sekolah menengah terbaik di Seoul dan baru memasuki tahun keduanya. Meskipun Tuan Muda mereka, dapat dikatakan sangat sibuk, namun ia tidak pernah menomor duakan adiknya. Donghae akan selalu mengantar jemput Kyuhyun sekolah, memastikan adiknya itu selamat sampai sekolah dan benar-benar pulang kerumah tanpa tergores sedikitpun.

Lee Donghae memang dikenal sangat menjaga _dongsaeng-_ nya. Donghae yang rendah hati, tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan kekuasaannya jika itu berhubungan dengan adik kesayangannya. Oleh karena itu tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu Kyuhyun karena dipastikan setelahnya ia tidak akan hidup tenang karena teror yang akan terus diberikan oleh Lee Donghae. Kyuhyun tentu saja keberatan dengan sikap sang kakak yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang bayi yang tidak dapat melakukan apapun, namun ia akan terus kalah jika sudah berdebat mengenai hal ini. Kyuhyun mungkin akan menang jika berdebat mengenai mainan, makanan, dan segalanya. Namun jika itu mengenai sikap _protective_ Donghae kepada Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Wajah _hyung-_ nya itu akan benar-benar menyeramkan jika Kyuhyun melanggar aturan yang dibuat oleh Donghae. Jadi, apa boleh buat. Toh Kyuhyun sedikit senang dengan sikap Donghae. Membuatnya merasa disayangi...

Oh Kyuhyun... **Jangan pernah kau** ** _hanya merasa disayangi_** **. Kau adalah segalanya bagi** ** _hyung_** **-mu.**

...

Kibum menatap dirinya di depan cermin, membenarkan letak dasi coklatnya yang sedikit miring. Ia menghela napas lelah. Ini masih pagi, tapi ia sudah lelah. Hatinya benar-benar lelah.

"Kibum, kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita sarapan dulu" Suara lembut _hyung-_ nya terdengar dari depan pintu kamarnya. Kibum tersenyum samar, setidaknya ia masih punya _hyung_ yang selalu menemaninya.

" _Nde_ Teuki- _hyung_ , aku akan segera keluar" Kibum melihat sekali lagi penampilannya, setelah dirasa tidak ada yang kurang ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya untuk mengambil tas yang berisi file-file pekerjaanya. Melangkah kepintu, membukanya dan disuguhkan seyuman milik sang kakak yang menenangkan hatinya.

"Ayo makan Kibum-ah! Jangan sampai kau terlambat kerja"

Kibum tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju meja makan. Nasi goreng dan teh adalah sarapan mereka pagi ini. Sederhana namun ia sangat menyukainya. Mereka makan dalam hening. Park Jungsoo menatap sang adik, tau apa yang benar-benar Kibum pikirkan selama ini. Ia pun memikirkannya tentu saja, namun ia bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Tuhan membantu mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik mereka.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Kibum-ah?" Leeteuk memecahkan keheningan itu, tidak kuat melihat wajah _dongsaeng_ -nya yang menyimpan kesedihan.

"Baik-baik saja _hyung._ Semuanya baik"

Leeteuk tersenyum miris, walaupun Kibum tersenyum namun Leeteuk menangkap suara bergetar adiknya. Leeteuk tidak mau membahasnya, jadi dia hanya mengatakan

"Ahh syukurlah..."

...

Lee Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia kesal karena ternyata hari ini tidak ada pelajaran karena semua guru akan rapat untuk mempersiapkan siswa kelas tiga yang akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Jika tau seperti ini lebih baik ia tidur saja dirumah sambil memainkan PS kesayangannya!

"Yak Kyu! Wajahmu itu tidak enak sekali dilihat! Membuat mu semakin jelek saja."

PLAK

"Aish _Appooo!_ "

"Siapa yang kau sebut jelek, tiang listrik?!" Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin yang sedang berada disebelahnya. Sahabatnya ini memang selalu cari masalah, ada saja ucapannya yang membuat Kyuhyun naik darah.

"Sudahlah. Bisakah satu hari saja kalian tidak bertengkar?" Choi Minho menatap kedua temannya ini dengan jengah. Sedari tadi ia hanya melihat perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Bosan sekali rasanya melihat kedua _partner in crime_ -nya selalu bertingkah seperti Tom _and_ Jerry yang tidak pernah akur.

"Si tiang ini dulu yang mengganggu ku Mino! Menyebalkan"

" _Mwo?_ Memang kenapa kalau aku tinggi seperti tiang?! Daripada kau! Gembul!"

"YAK! Siapa yang gembul? Sini kau food monster!" Kyuhyun semakin kalap, ia menjambak kuat rambut Changmin yang menghasilkan teriakan kesakitan dari sang sahabat.

"AHKKK! Yak Yak! Hentikan Kyu! Ahk _Appo! Appo_! Minho tolong aku! Aish _Appo_ Kyu"

"Kalian. Berdua. H.E.N.T.I.K.A.N."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang mendengar nada berbahaya dari Minho segera menghentikan aksi anarkis mereka. Kembali duduk dengan benar dibangku masing-masing dan dan menampilkan cengiran andalan mereka, berharap Minho tidak mengeluarkan amarahnya. Sahabat mereka yang satu itu memang jarang sekali marah, tapi percayalah kau akan lebih memilih lari 5 kali putaran lapangan bola dibandingkan menghadapi Minho yang sedang marah.

Minho menghela nafas, berteman dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun benar benar menguji kesabarannya. Bisa-bisa wajahnya yang tampan cepat memiliki banyak kerutan menghadapi tingkah absurd kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke game canter?" Minho yang sudah dapat menguasai emosinya menawarkan kegiatan lain kepada Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Berharap mereka menyetujui karena ia juga bosan disekolah tanpa melakukan apapun. Kebanyakan teman sekelas mereka sudah pulang, atau bagi yang terlalu rajin akan menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan.

"AH! Benar! Ayo ke game center! _Kajja_ Kyu!"Shim Changmin langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Semangat karena mereka akan bersenang senang.

"Umm.. sepertinya aku tidak ikut. Aku akan kekantor _hyung_ -ku saja. _Mianhae_ " Entahlah, Kyuhyun hanya sedang tidak _mood_ saja. Saat ini dia ingin melihat _hyung_ ikan-nya. Lagipula dipikir-pikir Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kantor kakaknya itu.

"Ah begitu. Baiklah. Aku dan Changmin ke game center _ne_ Kyu. Kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa menyusul kami" Minho juga berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Bersiap pergi bersama Changmin.

" _Nde_. Tentu saja" Kyuhyun bersyukur berteman dengan Minho dan Changmin. Mereka tidak banyak bertanya. Jika Kyuhyun tidak bercerita, maka mereka tidak akan bertanya. Inilah salah satu yang membuat Kyuhyun betah berteman lama dengan Changmin dan Minho.

"Lalu kau kesana naik apa Kyu? Bus? _Hyung_ -mu pasti akan marah jika tau" Changmin tau betul sifat kakak sahabat-nya ini. Dia saja pernah kena omelan karena mengajak Kyuhyun main PS ketika Kyuhyun sedang sakit. Salahnya juga sih. Ah kalau diingat dia jadi bergidik sendiri. Tidak mau macam-macam dengan Donghae- _hyung_. Ia kapok.

"Tentu saja tidak Changmin- _ah_. Aku akan meminta Shindong _Ahjussi_ menjemput ku" Shindong _Ahjussi_ adalah supir pribadi Kyuhyun. Ia hanya akan melaksanakan tugasnya hanya jika Lee Donghae benar-benar sibuk sehingga tidak dapat mengantar-jemput Kyuhyun.

" _Arraso_. Kau mau kami temani menunggu Shindong _Ahjussi_?"tanya Minho

" _Aniya_ Minho. Kalian duluan saja. _Gwenchana_ " Kyuhyun memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Terkadang teman-temannya ini bersikap sama seperti Donghae- _hyung_.

"Baiklah. Kami duluan ya Kyu. Hati-hati"

"Yaaa kalian juga. Hati-hati" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Minho dan Changmin.

Setelah kedua temannya tidak terlihat lagi dalam jangkauan pengelihatannya, Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya. Mencari nomer telepon di kontaknya dan meneleponnya.

"Yoboseyo _Ahjussi_. Tolong jemput Kyu disekolah ne. Kyu ingin kekantor Donghae- _hyung_ "

...

" _Ani_ , tidak ada apa-apa. Kyu tunggu digerbang sekolah ya _Ahjussi_ "

Kyuhyun langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Ia membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Setelah semua rapi, ia langsung beranjak dari bangkunya. Berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia akan menunggu Shindong _Ahjussi_ didepan saja.

...

Kibum turun dari bus yang mengantarkannya ke perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Ia menatap gedung menjulang dihadapannya. Kibum memang baru tiga tahun bekerja di perusahaan itu sebagai staff bagian keuangan dan membuat teman-temannya iri. Siapa yang tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan sebesar " ** _Aston Company_** "? Hanya orang-orang yang benar benar berkualitas yang dapat bekerja diperusahaan ini, terbukti dari banyaknya rangkaian tes yang harus dihadapi dan jutaan saingan yang ingin bekerja di perusahaan tersebut. Selain itu, gajinya sangat menggiurkan.

Teman-teman Kibum tidak tau saja bahwa ia terpaksa bekerja diperusahaan itu. Kalau boleh memilih ia akan bekerja sebagai barista cafe atau membuka usaha sendiri. Kim Kibum bekerja diperusahaan itu hanya karena satu tujuan. Tujuan yang ia harap akan tercapai, walaupun ia tau itu akan sangat sulit. Tapi berharap tidak salah kan?

Kibum akan memasuki gedung itu sebelum sebuah suara memanggil namanya, membuat menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang

" _EOH_! KIBUM _HYUNG_!"

Setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Kibum tersenyum. Tulus.

...

Lee Kyuhyun langsung turun dari mobilnya berlari menuju sosok yang dikenalnya. Kibum- _hyung_! Ah sudah dua minggu ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Kibum- _hyung_ karena jadwal sekolah dan tugasnya yang sangat banyak.

" _EOH_! KIBUM _HYUNG_!" teriaknya

Sosok itu berbalik dan tersenyum kearahnya

"Kibum- _hyung_! Hah.. hah.. hah" Kyuhyun menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut. Baru lari sedikit saja Kyuhyun sudah susah bernapas. Terkadang ia membenci tubuhnya yang benar-benar lemah.

"Kyu? _Wae? Gwenchana_? Kenapa kau harus lari? Sudah ku bilang berapa kali, kau itu tidak boleh lari Kyu" Kibum memegang pundak Kyuhyun, khawatir dengan keadaanya. Kyuhyun memang tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Ia tau itu. Ia harus tau.

"Aish _Hyung_! Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya berlari sedikit saja. Jangan bersikap sama seperti Donghae- _hyung_!" Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya. Menatap Kibum dengan sedikit kesal. Kenapa semua orang memperlakukannya seperti bayi?

Sedangkan Kibum terdiam, sikapnya sama seperti Donghae?

"hehe _Hyung_! Aku hanya bercanda. _Neo-reul bogosipheo_ " Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum, ia benar-benar merindukan salah satu pegawai _hyung_ -nya ini. Kyuhyun mengenal Kibum karena ia adalah salah satu staf keuangan. _Maknae_ Lee itu sering ke bagian keuangan untuk sekedar memeriksa data-data keuangan perusahaan. Kyuhyun suka matematika, jadi jangan tanya kenapa itu suka melihat-lihat data keuangan yang memusingkan. Dan setelah mengenal Kibum yang saat itu merupakan pegawai baru, ia sangat senang. Mungkin karena umur Kibum tidak berbeda jauh dengan _hyung_ -nya, ia jadi merasa nyaman. Selain itu Kibum sangat hangat dan dewasa, berbeda dengan Donghae- _hyung_ yang sedikit kekanakan.

Kibum membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat, pelukan yang juga sangat ia rindukan " _Hyung_ juga merindukanmu, Kyu"

Keduanya berpelukan selama beberapa saat, tidak sadar mereka jadi perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang untuk keluar-masuk gedung tersebut. Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman dipelukan Kibum, selalu seperti ini tiap dia memeluk Kibum.

"Ehem. Maaf mengganggu" Suara tersebut berhasil melepaskan aksi saling berpelukan kedua namja berbeda usia ini. Keduanya berat untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah Siwon- _hyung. Waeyo_?" Nada kesal Kyuhyun tidak mampu ia sembunyikan ketika melihat sahabat _hyung_ -nya yang juga memiliki jabatan sebagai manajer pemasaran mengganggu kegiatannya bersama Kibum.

Sementara Kibum memandang tajam Siwon. Ia sangat tau kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba muncul diantara Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Kyu? Ingin menemui Donghae? Ia sudah ada diruangannya sekarang. Kau bisa langsung kesana"

"Iya _hyung_. Aku memang ingin menemui Hae- _hyung._ Tapi aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Kibum- _hyung_ " Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, menarik lengan Kibum sehingga tubuh mereka saling menempel.

"Tidak bisa Kyuhyun, sekarang sudah waktunya bekerja. Pegawai tidak boleh menerima tamu ketika sedang bekerja" Kata Siwon tegas

" _Mwo_? Yak kenapa begitu? Berarti aku juga tidak bisa menemui hae- _hyung_?"

"Tentu bisa. Kakakmu bukan pegawai Kyuhyun _-ah_ " balas Siwon dengan menekankan kalimat 'bukan pegawai' dengan mata tertuju kearah Kibum.

"Lagipula kau mau Kibum mendapat teguran karena tidak mematuhi peraturan?"

"Aish! _Arraso Arraso_! Aku akan langsung ke ruangan Donghae- _hyung_ " Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Kibum "Kibum- _hyung_ , aku keruangan Donghae- _hyung_ dulu _nde_. Nanti kita ngobrol lagi!"

" _Arraso_ Kyuhyun-ah" Kibum tersenyum, ia mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju lift yang akan mengantarkannya menuju ruangan Direktur Utama, Choi Siwon memandang tajam Kibum.

" **Hati-hati dengan sikapmu Kibum-** ** _ssi_**." ucapnya dingin

Choi Siwon berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kim Kibum dengan kepalan tangannya.

 **TBC**

Bukannya melanjutkan cerita yang sudah ada tapi malah membuat cerita baru hehe

Saya rasa, saya akan lebih fokus kepada cerita ini dibandingkan A Secret.

A Secret tetap saya lanjutkan tentu saja :)

Ah tolong panggil saya dengan "mery" saja, jangan 'author' ataupun 'thor' :)

Terimakasih sudah review, fav, dan follow cerita saya :)

 **Feel Free to Review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"HAE- _HYUNG_!"

Lee Donghae yang sedari tadi fokus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen diatas mejanya terkejut mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dengan kencang. Suara adiknya.

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa tidak sekolah? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Donghae segera berdiri dan sedikit berlari menghampiri sang adik yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Bukannya tadi ia mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai sekolah? Kenapa ia bisa disini? Dengan apa Kyuhyun bisa kesini? Pertanyaan itu menghiasai kepala cerdasnya, dan tentunya akan ia tanyakan kepada adiknya kesayangannya itu.

"Yak _hyung_! Kalau tanya satu-satu!" Kyuhyun melotot menatap _hyung_ -nya, mencoba bersikap menakutkan. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan berpengaruh kepada Donghae yang dalam mode paniknya.

" _Wae_? Kenapa kau kesini? Apa kau terluka?" Setelah sampai dihadapan Kyuhyun, ia segera memegang pundak Kyuhyun dan memeriksa seluruh tubuh adiknya itu. Donghae memutar-mutar tubuh Kyuhyun, takut jika ada luka atau hal-hal janggal di tubuhnya.

" _Yak yak hyung_! Hentikan! Aku tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun segera menghentikan aksi sang kakak yang memutar-mutar tubuhnya. _Aishhhh hyung-_ nya ini benar-benar!

"Aku kesini karena tidak ada pelajaran disekolah. Guru-guru sedang rapat untuk ujian senior kelas tiga. Tadinya aku di ajak Changmin dan Minho ke _game center_ , tapi aku tidak mau dan kesini untuk menemui _Hyung_. Dan tentu saja aku kesini diantar Shindong _Ahjussi_. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan Hae- _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae datar, sesering apapun Donghae memperlakukannya seperti ini, ia tetap tidak suka.

Donghae yang mendengar penjelasan adiknya menghembuskan nafas lega. Ah ternyata seperti itu.

" _Ani_ Kyu, penjelasanmu sudah cukup. Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih kesini hum? Merindukan _hyung_ -mu yang tampan ini?" Lee Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda _maknae_ Lee itu.

" _Mwo_? Mana mungkin aku merindukan mu _hyung_? Disekolah ku itu banyak kolam ikan, kalau aku rindu dengan mu, aku hanya perlu kekolam ikan" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, menampilkan seringai setannya. Memangnya dia saja yang bisa menggoda Kyuhyun?

"Kolam ikan?! Yak! Kau menyamakan ku dengan ikan-ikan Kyu?! Kemari kau Lee Kyuhyun!" Donghae gemas dengan sikap adiknya itu, ia segera merengkuh Kyuhyun dan menggelitik tubuh adiknya.

"Hahahahahahahaha _yak yak hyung!_ Geli geli! Hahahahahahaha hyung! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

" _Aniya_. Bilang dulu kalau Donghae- _hyung_ itu tampan. Baru ku hentikan"

"Apa? Tidak mau! Itu sama saja kau mengajariku berbohong _hyung_!"

"Berbohong katamu? Yak! Rasakan ini!" Lee Donghae semakin gencar menggelitik tubuh Kyuhyun, dalam hati ia bersyukur dapat bercanda seperti ini dengan adik satu-satunya.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha _hyungggggggggggg!_ Geli! Geli! Geli! Geli! Hentikan! hahahahhahahahaha"

 **CKLEK**

Keduanya seketika berhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Choi Siwon masuk dengan wajah tidak bersalahnya.

"Eh? Apa aku mengganggu?"

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon dengan tatapan sebal. Dalam hati ia ingin membalas pertanyaan Siwon dengan " _Iya! Kau memang mengganggu! Selalu mengganggu! Sana, keluar saja!_ " tapi tentunya tidak akan ia katakan. Donghae- _hyung_ pasti akan marah kepadanya. Jadi ia hanya melepaskan tangan Donghae yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Hae- _hyung_! Aku akan keruangan divisi keuangan sebentar _nde_. Sudah lama tidak melihat laporan keuangan perusahaan. Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Lagipula sepertinya Siwon- _hyung_ ingin berbicara denganmu. Nanti aku kembali lagi. Dahhhhh" tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Donghae, Kyuhyun segera keluar dan melewati Siwon begitu saja.

Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya hanya menghela nafas. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sementara Siwon menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati pimpinan perusahaan tersebut sekaligus sahabatnya. Kali ini, ia datang sebagai sahabat. Bukan sebagai atasan dan bawahan.

"Hae- _ah_ , tadi Kyuhyun berbicara dengan Kibum. Mereka bahkan berpelukan." Donghae yang mendengar hal itu menghentikan gerakannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali memeriksa dokumen yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan.

"Lalu?" Donghae bertanya singkat, seakan ia tidak peduli.

"Mereka semakin dekat. Kau tidak takut? Bagaimana jika Kibum mengambil kesempatan?"

Kali ini Siwon berhasil mengambil atensi Donghae. Pimpinannya itu menatap wajahnya.

"Dia sudah memiliki kesempatan selama tiga tahun Siwon, dan kau bisa melihatnya. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi."

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa dia tidak menggunakan kesempatan ini? Apa yang dia rencanakan?" Siwon meletakan kedua tangannya kemeja kerja Donghae, memajukan sedikit badannya sehingga ia bisa langsung menatap mata sahabat kuliah-nya itu.

"Karena ia tau..." Dongahe menghela napas sejenak "Kyuhyun juga akan tersakiti ketika mengetahui segalanya"

" _Geunde_..." lanjut Donghae "Jika ia berani mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun, sekecil apapun itu. Maka, _aku akan bertindak_ "

Siwon menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia tau apa yang akan Donghae lakukan jika sudah mengeluarkan kata 'bertindak'.

...

Lee Kyuhyun berjalan sambil bersiul menuju ruangan divisi keuangan. Beberapa karyawan menunduk hormat ketika berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tidak kenal Lee Kyuhyun? Anak yang masih berusia 16 tahun itu akan menjadi pemimpin mereka suatu saat nanti.

Setelah sampai, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Tentu saja mencari Kibum- _hyung_. Ternyata posisi duduknya masih sama seperti dua minggu lalu, tidak berubah. Divisi keuangan memang membuat peraturan untuk mengubah tempat duduk karyawan, hanya sekedar merubah suasana agar teman di samping kanan-kiri mereka berubah dan dapat lebih mengenal antar karyawan.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Kibum yang terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya. Ia duduk dihadapan Kibum. Merasa ada seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya, Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati senyum manis Kyuhyun.

"Kibum- _hyung_ , apa kau sibuk? Tolong ambilkan aku laporan pemasukan dan pengeluran perusahaan selama 6 bulan terakhir. Ah kalau bisa aku juga minta bukti-bukti pengeluaran"

Kibum tersenyum, Kyuhyun memang pintar. Ia jadi ingat dirinya sendiri saat berusia sama seperti Kyuhyun. Sangat suka melihat angka-angka, menganalisisnya dan memperbaikinya jika memang terjadi kesalahan.

" _Arraso_. Akan aku ambilkan. Tunggu sebentar _nde_ " Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kibum kembali dengan berkas-berkas yang membuat cukup kerepotan. Melihat Kibum yang kesusahan membawa berkas tersebut, Kyuhyun segera berlari kearahnya dan mengambil sebagian dokumen yang Kibum bawa.

Setelah seluruh dokumen sampai dengan selamat di meja Kibum, Kyuhyun melihat wajah Kibum.

" _Aigoo hyung_ , kau sampai berkeringat. Ini pakai sarung tanganku" Kyuhyun mengambil sarung tangan yang ada di kantung celananya, ia belum menggunakannya sejak pagi. Jadi tentu saja masih bersih.

Kibum menatap sapu tangan yang diulurkan Kyuhyun, lalu beralih ke wajah Kyuhyun. Tepatnya ke mata coklat Lee Kyuhyun.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **4 Februari. 16 Tahun yang lalu.**_

 _Park Kibum berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang terletak dilantai dua ketika mendegar bayi berusia satu bulan itu menangis kencang. Setelah sampai, ia langsung menuju tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang lumayan tinggi menggunakan kursi yang ada disebelah tempat tidur._

 _"Sstttt kyunie, kenapa menangis eoh? Ssttt sttt tenanglah, Kibum-hyung disini" Kibum yang baru menginjak umur 7 tahun hanya bisa mengelus pipi tembam Kyuhyun yang basah karena airmata dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengelus kepala bayi berisi itu. Ini adalah pengetahuan terbatas yang dimiliki bocah sekolah dasar. Mengelus, karena Kibum juga akan merasa nyaman ketika Ibu dan Ayahnya mengelus kepala atau pundaknya. Semoga ini akan berhasil kepada Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun yang merasakan elusan di pipinya menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya, seketika itu tangisanya terhenti. Bayi itu menggerak-gerakan tubuh gempalnya, matanya berkedip-kedip menatap Kibum._

 _"Eoh?Kenapa Kyunie?" Kibum yang merasa tidak mampu untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun, ingin segera turun dan meminta bantuan kepada orang lain. Namun keinginannya terhenti ketika merasa jarinya digengam._

 _Kibum melihat jari telunjuknya digengam oleh Kyuhyun. Mata coklat Kyuhyun yang berkaca-kaca menatap penuh kepadanya. Ia merasakan hatinya menghangat. Bagaimana tangan mungil itu memegang jemarinya erat, mata bulat itu menatap polos kearahanya. Seakan meminta Kibum untuk selalu berada disisinya._

 _"K-kyu-Kyuhyun..." Kibum sudah hampir menangis jika tidak mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Adik Park Jungsoo itu segera menolehkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang datang._

 _"Donghae?"_

 _Lee Donghae dengan cepat menghampiri Kibum yang sudah berada disebelah Kyuhyun, menaiki kursi agar bisa melihat bayi menggemaskan itu._

 _"Ia sudah berhenti menangis?" tanyanya tanpa melihat Kibum, sedikit iri melihat jari Kibum yang digenggam tangan mungil Kyuhyun._

 _"Sudah. Lihat hae-ah! Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku!"Kibum berkata dengan bangga, sedangkan Donghae tidak menganggapi. Ia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang masih memerah._

 _"Kyunie sangat imut" kata Donghae tanpa sadar_

 _"Tentu saja, dia kan adikku" balas Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun_

 _"Dia juga adikku" Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Donghae yang juga ternyata sudah menatapnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan dan beberapa saat kemudian keduanya melempar senyum._

 _"Ya, Kyuhyun juga adikmu Donghae-ah"_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

" _Hyung? Yak_ Kibum _-hyung_!"

Kibum yang dalam masa trans-nya segera sadar mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang cukup mengagetkannya.

" _Eoh? Nde_?"

"Yak kibum- _hyung, gwenchanayo_?" Kyuhyun memegang pundak Kibum, khawatir dengan sikapnya. Kibum terlihat bisa terjatuh kapan saja.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran membuat Kibum tersenyum senang " _Gwenchana_ Kyuhyun- _ah. Gomawo_ " Kibum menatap mata Kyuhyun, menemukan reflesi dirinya dibola mata coklat adik-nya. Hah, masih bolehkah Kibum menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai adik-nya?

" _Jinjjayo?"_

 _"Jinjja, aish_ sudahlah periksa semua laporan ini. Aku sudah memeriksanya dan tidak menemukan kesalahan. Tapi mungkin mata-mu lebih tajam dan dapat menemukan pemasukan atau pengeluaran yang aneh. Ah fokuskan pada pengeluaran, karena pengeluaran kita 6 bulan ini lebih besar 30% dibandingkan 6 bulan sebelumnya"

" _Mwoya?_ Kau menyuruhku seolah-olah aku anak buahmu _hyung_ "

Kibum terdiam "Ahh _mianhae_ Kyuhun- _ah_ , _mianhae_ aku tidak-"

" _Arraso arraso_ , aku mengerti _hyung_. Aku akan memeriksanya, haish sampai aku menemukan ada yang mecurigakan, tidak akan ku beri ampun. Berani sekali ia membohongi Donghae- _hyung_!" Kyuhyun segera membuka laporan keuangan tiap divisi dan langsung tenggelam dalam keseriusan.

Park Kibum tersenyum sedih " _Nde_ kau pasti melakukannya untuk _hyung_ -mu Kyu, bukan untuk membantuku" katanya lirih tanpa bisa didengar Kyuhyun.

...

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kakak beradik Lee itu hanya akan makan berdua. Menyisakan banyak kursi dimeja makan mewah tersebut. Jangan tanyakan kemana orang tua mereka, karena Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun tidak tau pasti dinegara mana saat ini kedua orangtuanya berada. Kemarin orangtua mereka memberi kabar bahwa mereka sedang ada di Jepang, tidak tau sekarang masih di Jepang atau sudah berpindah negara.

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, meja makan itu tidak akan pernah sepi dari debat Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

" _Haish_! Jangan sisakan sayurnya Kyu! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kau harus makan sayur" Donghae dengan sigap kembali mengambil sayuran yang Kyuhyun tempatkan dipiring lain dan mengembalikannya dipiring Kyuhyun.

"Dan sudah berapa kali ku bilang jika aku tidak suka sayur Hae- _hyung_!" Kyuhyun kembali meletakan benda-benda hijau tersebut ke piring lain.

Donghae menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Menurunkan emosinya menghadapi sikap keras kepala Kyuhyun. "Kyunie ku sayang, sedikit saja nde. Dokter bilang kau juga harus makan sayur"

"Aku akan makan banyak buah sebagai gantinya" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Donghae, menatap puas piringnya yang kini bersih dari benda-benda mengerikan berwarna hijau.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil semua PS dan PSP mu sampai kau mau memakan sayur. Huh? _Eotteoke Kyuhyun-ah_?" Donghae menyeringai

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam, dahinya berkedut namun beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum manis " _Arraso_ , aku akan memakan semua sayuran itu. Tapi aku akan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga secara full, naik bus setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah, tidak perlu _check-up_ rutin kerumah sakit, ke _game center_ sampai malam, makan makanan yang ada dipinggir jalan, dan ah! Aku juga akan-"

" _Yak_!" Teriak Donghae

" _Eotteoke Donghae-hyung_?" Lee Kyuhyun tersenyum polos, namun Donghae tau itu adalah sebuah seringai kemenangan. Kyuhun benar-benar tau titik lemah _hyung_ -nya. Donghae memejamkan matanya, seharusnya ia tau kalau ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan Kyuhyun jika sudah berkaitan dengan sayuran.

"Terserah! Lakukan saja sesukamu" Donghae pasrah, mengakui kekalahannya. Ia tidak akan sanggup membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang ia sebutkan tadi. Tidak akan pernah Donghae ijinkan.

"Ahh itu baru _hyung_ ku!" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae, seakan-akan Donghae telah melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang membuat Kyuhyun bangga.

Keduanya kembali menikmati makannya dengan tenang. Donghae sesekali melirik adiknya. Direktur Aston Company itu sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Donghae lebih memilih untuk mengatakannya.

"Kyuhyun- _ah"_ panggil Donghae

" _Nde_?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya ke wajah hyung-nya yang ia akui sangat tampan.

"Itu... Bisakah kau menelepon _hyung_ terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin berkunjung ke kantor?"

"Eh? _Wae hyung_? Apa selama ini aku mengganggu mu?"

" _Ani!_ Tentu saja tidak. _Hyung_ hanya takut jika kau datang dan _hyung_ sedang rapat atau bahkan sedang tidak ada dikantor. _Hyung_ tidak mau kau menunggu"

" _Gwenchana hyung._ Aku bisa ke ruang Kibum- _hyung_ dan meminta-"

" _Andwae_!" Kyuhyun terdiam. Kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae berteriak seperti itu?

Donghae menyadari kesalahannya, mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Park Kibum dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ ' membuat Donghae menjadi emosi.

"Kau hanya perlu mengabari hyung sebelumnya Kyuhyun- _ah_ , tapi jika memang kau tidak bisa memberitahukan _hyung,_ maka kau harus keruangan _hyung_ lebih dulu. Jangan pergi kemanapun dan jangan terlalu lama berbicara kepada karyawan, pastikan kau keruangan _hyung_ terlebih dahulu. _Arraso?_ "

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin bertanya apa yang membuat hyung-nya seperti ini. Tapi melihat Donghae yang telah memasang wajah serius membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

" _Arraso... hyung_ "

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya yang masih tersisa setengah.

 **Ah Donghae- _ssi_ , sepertinya perkataan Choi Siwon mulai menganggumu? Huh?**

 **...**

Choi Siwon memotong tomat dan memasukannya ke panci yang sudah berisi air panas beserta potongan sayur lainnya. Menambahkan sedikit penyedap makanan lalu mencicipinya. Ia mengaggukan kepala setelah indra pengecapnya merasakan sup yang ia buat sudah memiliki rasa yang pas. Beralih menuju daging ayam yang sudah ia bumbui, hanya tinggal memasukannya kedalam oven saja, dan makan malam akan segera jadi.

Siwon melirik kearah meja makan, adiknya duduk dengan tenang sambil memainkan _gadget_. Sesekali terdengar umpatan dari bibir adiknya, atau memukul meja makan ketika ia kalah dalam bermain game yang ada di _handphone_ canggih miliknya. Siwon tersenyum tipis, mengerti kebiasaan bocah berusia 16 tahun seperti adiknya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, makan malam sudah jadi. Siwon meletakan makan yang telah ia buat ke dalam piring-piring. Ia membutuhkan bantuan untuk membaawanya kemeja makan.

"Minho- _ah_ , tolong bantu _hyung_ mengangkat makanan ini" ucap Siwon yang membuat perhatian Choi Minho yang sedari tadi tertuju pada _gadget_ -nya beralih.

"Ah _nde hyung"_ Minho segera meletakan _handphone_ -nya dan membantu Siwon membawa seluruh piring yang berisi makanan.

Setelah semua selesai, mereka makan dengan tenang.

"Minho jam berapa kau pulang hari ini?" tanya Siwon

Minho menelan makanannya dengan berat, ck pasti tadi _hyung_ -nya itu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di kantor.

"Sekitar jam 10 _hyung_ , tapi aku ke game center dulu dengan Changmin"

Siwon hanya menggangguk, enggan bertanya lebih banyak. Selama Minho tidak melakukan hal aneh dan pulang kerumah dengan selamat, Siwon tidak mempermasalahkan apapun. Berbeda dengan sahabatnya –Donghae-.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan Siwon membuat dahi Minho berkerut "Kenapa kau bertanya _hyung_? Bukankah tadi kau melihatnya?"

"Ah ya, maksud _hyung_ apakah ada yang menggangunya?"

Minho menatap Siwon datar "Ck kau bertanya seolah kau tidak mengenal kakak-nya _hyung._ Lagipula ada aku dan Changmin, tidak ada yang berani menggangunya"

" _Well_ tidak hanya disekolah kan? Bagaimana jika diluar sekolah?"

"Itu tidak mungkin _hyung_. Kyuhyun itu diantar jemput oleh Donghae- _hyung_ kalau tidak, pasti selalu ada Shindong _ahjussi_. Kami bertiga selalu bersama. Aku dan Changmin selalu menunggu Kyuhyun sampai ia dijemput"

"Ah ya kau benar" Donghae memang luar biasa. Ia begitu menjaga Kyuhyun. "Jadi ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang asing kan?"

"Sudah ku bilang kami selalu bersama _hyung"_ jawab Minho kesal. " _Wae?_ Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. _Hyung_ hanya khawatir. Kau tau banyak perusahaan yang tidak suka dengan kesuksesan perusahaan milik keluarga Donghae, ku pikir mereka akan menggunakan Kyuhyun untuk menjatuhkan Donghae" ucap Siwon tanpa memandang adiknya

"Maka orang itu akan dibunuh oleh Donghae- _hyung_ " jawab Minho asal

Siwon terkekeh mendengar jawaban Minho, hal itu mungkin saja terjadi. "Jadi kau harus terus menjaganya. _Arraso_?"

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan melakukannya hyung"

Jawaban Minho membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar.

...

Leeteuk menatap bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Sudah 15 menit sejak terakhir Leeteuk memanggil Kibum untuk makan malam, namun adiknya itu belum keluar juga dari kamarnya. Ia sudah lapar tapi tidak mungkin ia makan sementari Kibum belum makan. Jadi ia berdiri dan memanggil adiknya itu lagi.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Kibum-ah kenapa lama sekali? Ayo makan malam"

Tidak ada jawaban. Leeteuk mencoba sekali lagi.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Kibum-ah?"

Leeteuk menyerengit ' _ada apa dengan adiknya itu? Tumben sekali'_

Sulung Park itu akhirnya mencoba membuka pintu kamar Kibum. Semoga tidak dikunci.

 **CKLEK**

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas lega, untung saja tidak dikunci. Ia mengendarkan pandangannya dikamar rapi milik Kibum, menemukan adiknya duduk dipinggir kasur menghadap jendala. Memungunginya.

"Kibum?" Leeteuk melangkah maju kearah Kibum. Sedikit terkejut melihat pandangan kosong Kibum. Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping sang adik, menggenggam tangannya.

Kibum yang sadar ada orang lain dikamarnya segera mengalihkan pandanganya. Menemukan wajah teduh sang kakak yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

" _Hyung... w-wae? w-wae hyung?_ " Mata Kibum terlihat berkaca-kaca membuat kekhawatiran Leeteuk menjadi. Ia mengusap pipi Kibum dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan mengeratkan pegangannya ditangan Kibum.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Kenapa kita harus hidup seperti ini?! Kenapa kita harus menjadi orang asing dihadapannya?!"

"Kibum..." Leeteuk mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Kibum.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, berbicara dengannya, bahkan memeluknya! Tapi dimatanya aku tetap orang lain _hyung_! Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya!" teriakan Kibum membuat Leeteuk memeluk adiknya itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

" _Saeng-ah_ tenanglah" Kibum memberontak, ia melepas paksa pelukan _hyung-_ nya

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini _hyung_?! Katakan saja semuanya! Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Kau tau itu akan membuatnya tersa-"

"Tersakiti? Lalu bagaimana denganku _hyung_?! Bagaimana dengan-mu?! 16 tahun kita menyembunyikan segalanya! DIA ADIKKU HYUNG! KELUARGA BRENGSEK ITU YANG MEREBUTNYA DARI KITA! "

"KIBUM!" ucapan Kibum membuat Leeteuk tanpa sadar beteriak. Memandang sedih adiknya yang telah mengeluarkan airmata. Leeteuk tidak pernah tau Kibum sangat tertekan seperti ini, adiknya itu selalu menunjukkan sikap kuat. Ia bahkan berpikir Kibum telah menerima segalanya, adiknya itu lebih kuat daripadanya. Namun kenyataan ini menjadi tamparan keras baginya. Ia peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, tapi kenapa tidak dengan adiknya?!

" _Ssshhhh hyung... hyung... appo hyung... appo... hiks..._ " Kibum memukul keras dadanya sendiri, airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Isakan tertahan Kibum menghancurkan hati Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menarik kasar tangan Kibum yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri, membawa Kibum kepelukan hangatnya. Kali ini Kibum tidak menolak.

" _Hiks hiks hyung... Dia adik ku hyung... sshhh hyung dia adikku, dia adikku..."_ Kibum menggenggam kuat baju Leeteuk, ucapan memelas Kibum membuat Leeteuk tidak sanggup menahan airmatanya.

" _hyung hyung... ssh kumohon kembalikan dia, kembalikan dia... Kyuhyun... dia adik kita"_

Leeteuk tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kibum.

Malam ini, kedua kakak-beradik itu melepaskan perasaan masing-masing. **Dengan banyaknya airmata mereka, menujukkan seberapa dalam mereka telah tersakiti.**

...

Sao Paulo bukan hanya berpredikat sebagai kota terbesar di Brazil, tetapi juga salah satu yang terbesar didunia menurut jumlah penduduk. Terletak ditenggara Brazil, Sao Paulo dikenal dengan gedung pencakar langitnya.

Jung Hye-Mi menatap pemandangan kota itu dari apartemennya dilantai 23. Tangannya kanannya memegang gelas yang berisi teh hijau. Wanita cantik yang meskipun sudah berumur hampir setengah abad itu menghela nafas berat. Tubuhnya meremang ketika merasakan dua tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Namun ia segera merilekskan kembali tubuhnya, bahkan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke orang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Yeobo._. apa yang kau pikirkan? hum?" Pria itu mengecup pipi istrinya

Hye-Mi tersenyum, 25 tahun kebersamaan mereka tidak membuat sikap romantis suaminya berkurang bahkan bertambah, membuatnya merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung didunia.

"Memikirkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun..." Jawab wanita yang menyandang gelar Nyonya Lee itu.

"Mereka pasti baik-baik saja, mereka sudah besar sayang" Lee Suk Jun meletakan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Hye-Mi, menghirup aroma yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

"Aku tau sayang, dari kecil bahkan mereka sudah mandiri"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Leeteuk dan Kibum..."

Lee Suk Jun menegakkan kepalanya, memandang istrinya dari samping "Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja, aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabar mereka"

"Mereka yang memutus kontak dengan kita, jadi itu bukan salah kita sayang..." Pria paruh baya itu kembali meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Hye-Mi.

"Tapi aku masih merasa bersalah" kata wanita itu lirih

 _CEO_ _Aston Companny_ itu melepaskan pelukannya, membalikan lembut tubuh istrinya menjadi berhadapan dengannya.

" _Yeobo_... sudahlah, itu keinginan mereka. Kita hanya membantu. Jadi jangan pernah ada perasaan itu lagi, oke? Kita sudah membicarakan ini ribuan kali sayang. Mereka yang menyerahkan Kyuhyun kepada kita"

"Arraso, miahae yeobo"

Tuan Lee kembali memeluk tubuh istrinya, mengecup rambut istrinya. Mengusir perasaan bersalah yang juga masih bersarang dihatinya.

...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, Leeteuk terbangun dan mendapati adiknya tertidur disampingnya dengan masih menggunakan kemeja kantor. Sepertinya mereka tertidur setelah lelah menangis.

Leeteuk beranjak dari kasur, membenarkan letak tidur Kibum dan menyelimutinya. Setelah memastikan Kibum tidur dengan nyaman, ia perlahan keluar dari kamar Kibum. Leeteuk tidak menyesal dengan kejadian tadi, ia bersyukur. Setidaknya adiknya itu telah melepas tekanan yang selama ini menghimpit perasaannya.

Lelaki berusia 27 tahun itu akan kembali keruang makan, ingin memasukan makan malam yang tidak mereka makan kedalam kulkas. Ia tidak berselara makan, rasa laparnya tadi juga menghilang entah kemana. Namun, langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu. Pintu yang seharusnya menjadi kamar adiknya yang paling kecil.

Akhirnya Leeteuk memilih untuk masuk kekamar itu. Membuka pintunya perlahan, dan indra pengelihatannya menangkap nuansa biru yang membuat siapapun merasa nyaman ketika memasuki kamar ini, sama seperti dulu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semua sama seperti 16 tahun yang lalu, sama ketika penghuni kamar ini meninggalkan mereka. Namun semua barang-barang dikamar itu terlihat bersih dan terawat. Kibum dan Leeteuk selalu membersihkannya.

Leeteuk berjalan menuju lemari keci disudut kanan kamar itu, membuka laci yang paling atas. Ia mengambil 3 gantungan kunci dengan bentuk kupu-kupu dengan warna yang berbeda.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **20 Februari. 16 Tahun yang lalu.**_

 _Park Jungsoo dan Park Kibum berjalan dengan riang menuju rumah, mereka bahkan bergandengan tangan. Kibum melompat-lompat gembira karena akan segera bertemu adik bayi¬-nya._

 _"Aigoo Kibum-ah, jangan lompat-lompat nanti kau terjatuh" ucap Leeteuk_

 _"Tapi kau kan memegangiku hyung. Jadi aku tidak mungkin jatuh hehehe"_

 _"Aish tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati" nasihat bocah berumur 11 tahun itu_

 _Kibum tidak menjawab, mereka tetap berjalan. Namun seketika langkah Kibum terhenti yang otomatis juga membuat langkah Leeteuk terhenti._

 _"Waeyo Kibum-ah?"_

 _"Hyung! Lihat!"_

 _Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjukan Kibum, dan melihat sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai aksesoris._

 _"Ada apa dengan toko itu Ki- Yak!" Leeteuk yang hendak bertanya kepada Kibum terkejut ketika adiknya itu melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka dan berlari menuju toko aksesoris tersebut. Ia berlari mengikuti Kibum._

 _"Yak! Kibum-ah! Kau ini! Kena-"_

 _"Ssstttt" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Leeteuk harus terpotong karena Kibum yang tidak mengijinkannya berbicara. Adiknya itu sedang serius melihat-lihat aksesoris yang terpajang ditoko kecil itu._

 _Akhirnya Leeteuk hanya diam dan mengamati Kibum yang terlihat lucu dengan dahi berkerut. 'Memangnya melihat aksesoris itu membutuhkan banyak pikiran?' pikirnya geli_

 _"Hyung! Apa ini bagus?" tanya Kibum_

 _Leeteuk melihat Kibum sedang memegang gantungan kecil berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna biru. Indah. Adiknya memiliki selera yang baik._

 _"Bagus Kibum, untuk siapa?"_

 _"Untuk Kyunie!" jawab Kibum antusias_

 _"Tapi Kyuhyun masih kecil Kibum, mana mungkin ia tau bagaimana memakai gantungan kunci itu"_

 _"Aish hyung! Kyunie bisa pakai ketika ia sudah besar"_

 _"Ah ya kau benar hehehe" Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal_

 _"Baiklah, kita beli yang warna biru, putih, dan abu-abu"_

 _"Mwo? Banyak sekali. Untuk siapa saja Kibum-ah?"_

 _"Untuk Kyunie, Hyung, dan aku" ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum lebar_

 ** _Flashback End._**

Leeteuk tersenyum ketika mengingatnya, akhirnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memakai gantungan kunci itu.

Ia mengambil gantungan kunci bewarna biru, menggenggamnya kuat. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

...

Kyuhyun duduk dikursi depan sekolahnya sambil memainkan PSP, ia sedang menunggu Shindong _ahjussi_ untuk menjemputnya pulang. Donghae tidak bisa menjemput karena ada rapat, _hyung_ -nya itu sudah memberitahu dari mereka sarapan. Changmin dan Minho pergi sebentar untuk membeli minum. Jadi, kini ia hanya menunggu sendiri. Tidak sadar sedari tadi seseorang memperhatikannya dari seberang, dan mulai menlangkahkan kaki menuju dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang serius bermain merasa kini ada seseorang dihadapannya. Ia mendongakan kepalnya dan menatap orang itu bingung. Tatapannya intens kepada Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena hampir setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh syal.

" _Nugu.. seyo_?"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan orang itu tersenyum dari balik syal yang ia kenakan.

" _Park Jungsoo imnida_ "

 **TBC**

Terimakasih sudah me-review, fav, dan follow cerita saya.

Sampai juma di Chapter selanjutnya :)

 **Fell Free To Review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Park Jungsoo _imnida_ "

Kyuhyun masih melihat orang yang berada dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan polos. ' _Park Jungsoo? Siapa?'_

Seakan mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk kembali berbicara "Kau memang tidak mengenalku. Ini pertemuan pertama kita"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menyipit, ia bangkit dari duduknya "Lalu? Kau mengenalku?"

"Aku-"

"Kyuhyun!" Ucapan Leeteuk terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun. Itu Minho. Kedua sahabat Kyuhyun itu berada disebrang jalan menunggu lampu pejalan kaki menjadi hijau setelah membeli minuman di mini market.

Tidak punya banyak waktu, kakak dari Park Kibum itu mengeluarkan gantungan kunci dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ini untukmu. Kumohon simpanlah. Jangan beritahu siapapun. Kita akan bertemu lagi. _Arraso_?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Leeteuk bergegas berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Changmin dan Minho sudah berada di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun _-ah_! Tadi itu siapa? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Changmin

" _Ne_ , apa kau mengenalnya? Apa dia mengancammu? " timpal Minho, ia langsung mengingat pembicaraan kemarin malam dengan _hyung_ -nya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, pandangannya masih tertuju ke arah jalan yang tadi di lewati oleh namja asing itu.

"Yak! Lee Kyuhyun!" kali ini Changmin berteriak. Khawatir melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak merespon mereka.

"Oh? Huh?" Kyuhyun beralih menatap keduanya.

"Yah Kyuhyun- _ah waeyo?_ Apa yang ia katakan?" Minho memegang kedua pundak Kyuhun, berusaha membuat tatapan Kyuhyun fokus kepada dirinya.

"Oh _ani,_ orang itu hanya salah orang . Ya salah orang hehe" Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum, namun yang terlihat justru seperti sebuah ringisan.

" _Jinjja?"_ tanya Changmin, tidak terlalu percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu

 **TIN TIN**

Suara klakson mobil mengalihkan atensi Changmin dan Minho kepada Kyuhun. Itu Shindong- _ahjussi._

 _"_ Ah _ahjussi_ sudah datang, aku duluan _nde_ Minho- _ah_ Changmin - _ah. Bye_!" Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tangan Minho yang berada dikedua pundaknya dan segera masuk ke mobil. Ia tau Changmin dan Minho tidak puas dengan jawabannya, tapi ia juga enggan menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun mengingat perkataan pemuda tadi ' ** _jangan beritahu siapapun'_** dan ia menurutinya.

Setelah Kyuhyun duduk dengan manis dimobil, ia membuka kepalan tangannya yang berusaha menyembunyikan gantungan kunci pemberian namja asing tadi dari pengelihatan Changmin dan Minho. Menatapnya dan menemukan dirinya menyukai gantungan kunci berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna biru itu. Warna kesukannya.

Kyuhyun mengelus permukaannya, berharap pemuda yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya itu memenuhi ucapannya ' **Kita akan bertemu lagi'**.

ÐÐÐ

Leeteuk memegang dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang. Ini gila! Ia tidak pernah menyangka berbicara langsung dengan Kyuhyun akan membuatnya jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Melihat mata bulat polos Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung membuat Park Jungsoo sangat ingin memeluknya. _Inikah yang Kibum rasakan setiap kali bertemu Kyuhyun?_

Leeteuk tidak tau apakah keputusannya kali ini benar atau tidak. Berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun meski ia tidak tau apa hasil yang akan ia dapat nanti. Selama 16 tahun ini memang Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menutup mata dengan apa yang terjadi. Tentang mengapa Kyuhyun tidak bersama mereka, tentang penyesalan kedua orangtuanya, tentang keluarga Donghae, tentang Kibum, tentang masa lalu mereka... Park Jungsoo tau segalanya.

Namun keputusannya mulai goyah ketika ia melihat Kibum kemarin. Naluri kakak untuk melindungi adiknya semakin kuat. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan Kibum menahan kerinduan kepada Kyuhyun hingga menyakiti dirinya sendiri? Lagipula sejujurnya Leeteuk juga merindukan Kyuhyun. Adik paling kecilnya. Adik yang hanya bisa ia jaga selama 5 bulan.

Jadi biarlah ia egois kali ini. Leeteuk juga tidak bisa terus menerus mengalah, ia bukan malaikat. Leeteuk juga punya hak atas Kyuhyun, begitupula Kibum. Dan saat ini Leeteuk hanya bisa berdoa semoga langkah ia ambil tidak melukai siapapun, dan ia siap dengan apapun konsekuensi yang akan terjadi. Termasuk berhadapan dengan Lee Donghae.

ÐÐÐ

Meja belajar Kyuhyun penuh dengan buku-buku yang terbuka dan laptop disebelah kanannya masih menyala menunjukkan layar excel dengan data-data dan rumus-rumus yang terlihat menjemukan. Namun pemilik meja belajar itu sama sekali tidak memberikan atensinya kepada buku ataupun laptop yang menghiasi meja belajarnya. Kedua tanggannya memegang gantungan kunci kupu-kupu yang tadi sore ia dapatkan.

 _'_ _Siapa namja tadi? Darimana ia mengenalku? Kenapa ia memberikan ini padaku? Kenapa ia bilang kita akan bertemu lagi? Ia tau dimana rumahku? Apa dia punya niat jahat? Apa dia musuh Donghae-_ hyung? Andwae!'

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran-pikiran itu secara bertubi-tubi datang keotak cerdasnya.

 _Tidak mungkin kan orang tadi adalah orang jahat? Dilihat dari wajahnya saja ia seperti orang baik-baik._ Huh? Wajah? orang itu saja memakai syal yang menutupi setengah wajahnya!

 _Tapi matanya tidak menunjukkan ia mempunyai niat jahat!_

Mana mungkin bisa menilai orang hanya dari mata! Jangan bercanda!

 _Tapi kenapa dia memberikan ini padaku?_

Entahlah, siapa tau ia hanya pura-pura baik lalu menusuk mu dari belakang?

 _Mwo? Haruskah aku memberitahukannya pada Hae-hyung?_

Jangan! Masalahnya nanti akan lebih panjang!

"YAK! _EOTTEOKE?!"_ Kyuhyun mengusap kasar rambutnya. Perang batin tadi membuatnya pusing. Benarkah tidak apa jika tidak memberitahu Donghae- _hyung?_ Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Donghae. Selama ini Kyuhyun memang menceritakan apapun kepada _hyung_ satu-satunya itu. Hal ini membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tidak nyaman.

 **CKLEK**

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Kyuhyun buru-buru memasukan gantungan kunci itu kedalam laci mejanya. Ia sudah tau pasti siapa yang masuk kekamarnya. Siapa lagi yang berani masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?

"Oh hae- _hyung"_ sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis seperti biasanya

Donghae tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun, ia sudah mandi dan merasa segar apalagi melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya. Rasanya seperti beban yang ada dipundaknya hilang begitu saja. Donghae tidak mampu membayangkan bila senyum itu tidak bisa lagi ia dapatkan. Aish membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Donghae ketakutan.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Donghae begitu sampai di meja belajar Kyuhyun. Mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Memasak!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

Donghae tertawa, sikap sarkas adiknya memang tidak bisa diubah "Ini sudah jam 10 Kyu, tidurlah. Apa tugasmu masih banyak?"

" _Ani,_ sudah selesai. Ini tugas untuk bulan depan _hyung"_ Donghae terdiam, _bulan depan_? Ah terkadang Donghae lupa bahwa adiknya itu sangat pintar.

Kyuhyun mulai membereskan laptop dan buku yang bertebaran dimejanya, Donghae juga membantu.

"Bagaimana kalau tidur bersama?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba yang membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya horor

" _Mwo?! Andwae!"_

"Ah _wae?!_ lagipula kita sudah jarang tidur bersama Kyuhyun- _ah"_ ucap Donghae memelas

" _Andwae!_ Aku sudah besar!" balas Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya. Menatap Donghae dengan sengit

" _Jinjja?_ Kau sudah besar?"

"Hu-um" Kyuhyun mengangguk imut, membuat rambut coklat tebalnya bergoyang pelan

"Mau _hyung_ buatkan susu coklat?"

"MAU!"

"..."

Keduanya terdiam, terlebih Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk malu menyadari kesalahannya. Sementara Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyuhyun.

" _Aigoo arraso arraso_ , tunggu sebentar _nde. Hyung_ akan membuatkan susu coklat hangat untuk adik _hyung_ yang sudah besar ini" sindir Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk malu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya begitu menyadari Donghae telah berjalan melewati pintu kamarnya "Yak! _Hyung_ tunggu!" teriaknya sambil berlari mengajar Donghae. Setelah melihat punggung Donghae, ia langsung memeluk lengan _hyung-_ nya itu, mereka menuruni tangga bersama-sama.

" _Hyung!_ Aku tidak mau susu! Buatkan aku kopi"

Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh "Kopi campur susu?"

"Aish! Kopi! Aku mau kopi. Seperti yang biasa _hyung_ minum"

Donghae menoleh kesamping hingga membuatnya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalan, berusaha membuat Donghae luluh. Lee Donghae hampir saja mengangguk ketika melihat mata bulat polos Kyuhyun, namun ia langsung segera sadar. Tidak! Kopi tidak baik untuk adik kecilnya itu.

"Tidak" jawab Donghae ringkas. Mereka sudah sampai dilantai 1 dan segera menuju dapur.

"Kenapa _hyung?_ "

"Kopi tidak baik untuk lambung mu Kyunie" mereka sudah sampai didapur. Donghae segera membuat susu untuk Kyuhyun, dan adiknya itu langsung duduk manis di kursi makan.

"Tapi _hyung_ meminumnya setiap hari!" protes Kyuhyun

"Karena _hyung_ lebih tua" jawab Donghae asal

"Yak _hyung!_ Apa hubungannya?!"

"Tidak ada"

"Huh!"

Donghae yang sedang mengaduk susu terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun jengkel. Senang bisa menggoda _maknae_ -nya itu. Setelah selesai ia meletakan susu coklat buatannya dihadapan Kyuhyun yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Jaa_ minumlah" perintah Donghae dan duduk di kursi seberang Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melirik susu dan Donghae dihadapannya bergantian, lalu membuang muka.

"Aku mau kopi!" kekeuh Kyuhyun

"Ini sudah malam Kyu, nanti kau tidak bisa tidur"

"Yasudah aku tidak mau minum itu!"

Donghae melebarkan matanya kaget, tapi tak lama ia menampilkan senyum sumringah "Kau tidak mau minum? Ah sayang sekali sepertinya ini sangat lezat, tapi aku juga tidak suka susu. Baiklah sepertinya kau harus dibuang susu coklat yang lezat" kata Donghae dan mengambil susu dihadapan Kyuhyun, namun belum sampai tangannya menyentuh gelas itu tangan Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu memegangnya kuat.

" _Mwo?_ Kenapa harus dibuang?! Itu namanya pemborosan. Baiklah baiklah akan aku minum kalau _hyung_ memaksa"

Donghae tersenyum, adiknya itu benar-benar punya harga diri tinggi.

Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang meniup-niup susu yang masih panas, lalu meminumnya sedikit. Meniup-niupnya lagi lalu meminumnya sedikit. Donghae sangat menyukai cara Kyuhyun meminum susu yang seperti anak kecil, itulah alasannya mengapa ia selalu membuatkan susu untuk Kyuhyun tiap malam agar dapat menyaksikan pemandangan seperti ini.

Donghae belum rela jika Kyuhyun harus beranjak dewasa. Memikirkan Kyuhyun akan menemukan pasangannya dan hidup terpisah dengannya membuat Donghae sedih. Jadi ia akan menggunakan waktu ini sebaik mungkin untuk selalu bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." panggil Donghae

"Hum"

"Besok _hyung_ ada makan malam dengan klien. Jadi sepertinya kau harus makan malam sendiri. Tidak apa?"

" _Gwenchana hyung"_ jawab Kyuhyun

"Tapi kau harus tetap pulang, tidak boleh kemana-mana. Shindong - _ahjussi_ akan menjemputmu. Kalau kau ingin bermain, ajak saja Minho dan Changmin kerumah. Tidak boleh ke _game center._ Ingat lusa kita akan _check up_ rutin ke rumah sakit" ujar Donghae panjang lebar

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae datar " _Ne ne hyung_ , aku mendengarmu" ia melanjutkan acara minum susunya. Tidak memperhatikan Donghae yang menatapnya sendu.

ÐÐÐ

Park Jungsoo memasuki kamar adiknya dengan hati-hati takut menggangu sang pemilik kamar. Ia mendapati Kibum duduk bersandar dikepala tempat tidur sambil membaca buku. Kacamata bacanya bertengger manis di hidung mancung adiknya. Kibum sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Leeteuk mendekati adiknya dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

Kibum yang sudah menyadari kedatangan Leeteuk sedari tadi tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca.

" _Wae hyung?"_ tanya Kibum tanpa melihat Leeteuk

"Kibum- _ah,_ tadi aku berbicara dengan Kyuhyun"

Kibum melebarkan kedua matanya, menegakan badannya, dan buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang jatuh ke pangkuannya.

" _M-Mwo_?"

"Kau benar... Kyuhyun adik kita. Kenapa kita harus bersembunyi?"

Leeteuk tersenyum. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Kibum yang masih mematung.

" _Mianhae_ selama ini aku seakan menutup diri dari segalanya Kibum- _ah._ Berpura-pura bahwa kita baik-baik saja. _Mianhae_ aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Jadi, sekarang mari kita lakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan"

" _H-hyung.."_ mata Kibum berkaca-kaca, tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Leeteuk merengkuh Kibum kedalam pelukannya, mengelus rambut dan punggung adiknya "Ayo kita lakukan Bum- _ah,_ ayo bawa Kyuhyun kembali"

Tangis Kibum meledak sudah, ia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Leeteuk. Akhirnya... ini yang selama ini ia tunggu. Mendapat dukungan dari _Hyung-_ nya untuk membawa kembali Kyuhyun.

Malam itu keduanya kembali menangis. Tangisan bahagia.

ÐÐÐ

"Ingat Kyuhyun- _ah_ kau harus langsung pulang. Jangan kemana –mana"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas keras. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Donghae berkata hal yang sama sejak pagi tadi, membuatnya risih. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dimobil menuju sekolah Kyuhyun, tentu saja diantar oleh Donghae.

"Cukup _hyung,_ kau sudah mengulangnya 3 kali. Aku paham dan akan menurutimu. Berhentilah, oke?"

"Sudah 3 kali ya? Kau menghitungnya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau terus mengulangnya seakan-akan aku menderita gangguan pendengaran!"

Donghae tertawa " _Mian mian, hyung_ tidak bermaksud" Kyuhyun mencebikan bibirnya

Keduanya terdiam, menikmati alunan musik _Eternal Sunshine_ dari salah satu penyayi Korea Selatan yang diputar di mobil mereka.

" _Hyung.._ " panggil Kyuhyun

"Ya?"

"Liburan nanti kita ke rumah _harboeji_ dan _halmeoni ne_?"

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu setelah _hyung_ menyelesaikan pekerjaan" jawab Donghae

"Yah pasti lama _hyung._ Aku duluan saja ya?"

" _Ani!_ Kalau kau duluan, nanti _hyung_ dengan siapa?"

"Yak! Jangan begitu _hyung._ Kau seperti anak kecil saja" sindir Kyuhyun

"Biar saja, _hyung_ tidak mau sendiri _"_

"Ck kau bersikap seperti orang kesepian saja _hyung"_

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae terdiam.

 ** _Flashback._**

 ** _5 Maret. 16 Tahun yang lalu._**

 _Donghae menatap televisi yang menyiarkan kartun dengan bosan. Sesekali melirik maid yang mondar-mandir membersihkan rumah. Ini hari libur tapi dia hanya diam dirumah. Orangtuanya belum pulang sejak minggu lalu, membuatnya hanya sendiri dirumah mewah itu._

 _"_ _Hah! Bosan!" ia membaringkan seluruh badannya disofa, melihat langit-langit rumahnya yang terpasang lampu hias besar dan indah. Donghae berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bermain dengan maid pasti tidak seru, mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Bermain PS? ck Donghae sudah menyelesaikan semua kaset game yang ia punya. Jalan-jalan keluar? untuk apa? dia malas keluar jika hanya sendiri, seperti orang hilang saja._

 _Ah! Siwon!_

 _Donghae segera melompat dari posisi tidurnya, berlari menuju telepon rumah. Ia menekan tombol dengan kombinasi angka yang sudah ia hafal, nomor telepon rumah Siwon. Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu menunggu dengan sabar, hingga 10 detik kemudian seseorang menjawab panggilannya._

 _"_ Yeoboseyo _"_

 _"_ _Siwon-ah!" sorak Donghae girang begitu indra pendengarannya menangkap suara Siwon yang sangat ia kenal._

 _"_ _Donghae?"_

 _"_ Ne _ini aku"_

 _"_ _Ada apa Donghae-_ ah?" tanya Siwon

" _Siwon, ayo kita main. Aku sendirian dirumah, kau yang kerumah ku atau aku yang kerumah mu?"_

" _Ahh_ mian _Hae_ -ah _Minho saat ini sedang sakit, dari kemarin ia demam"_

 _"_ _Mwo?_ Benarkah? Apa parah?" tanya Donghae khawatir. Minho adalah adik Siwon yang baru lahir bulan lalu, sama seperti Kyuhyun, hanya berbeda 1 minggu.

" _Entahlah Donghae,saat ini aku_ , appa, _dan_ eomma _akan kerumah sakit untuk memeriksa Minho_ "

" _Ohh baiklah, semoga Minho baik-baik saja"_

 _"_ Ne gomawo _Donghae,_ mian _aku tidak bisa menemanimu" sesal Siwon_

 _"_ Arraso _, tidak apa Siwon. Aku tutup ne?"_

 _"_ _Ya,_ bye _Donghae"_

 _Donghae meletakkan gagang telepon dengan sedih. Sedih tidak dapat bermain dengan Siwon dan sedih mendengar Minho sakit. Adik Choi Siwon itu memang sudah 2 kali ia lihat saat berkunjung kerumah sahabatnya._ Baby _Minho memang menggemaskan, tapi menurut Donghae, Kyuhyun lebih lucu dan imut._

 _Ah! Kyuhyun! Kenapa ia baru ingat?!_

 _Pewaris_ Aston Company _itu langsung menekan kombinasi angka lainnya yang juga sudah ia hafal, nomor telepon rumah Kibum. Kali ini panggilannya dijawab lebih cepat._

 _"_ Yeoboseyo _"_

 _"_ _Leeteuk-_ hyung?"

" _Ya,_ nuguseyo _?"_

 _"_ _Ini aku_ hyung! _Donghae"_

 _"_ _Ah Donghae! Apa apa_ Hae- _ah?"_

 _"_ Hyung _, bolehkan aku kesana? Aku hanya sendiri dirumah. Apa Kibum ada?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja boleh Donghae. Kibum ada, sedang bermain dengan Kyunie dikamarnya"_

 _"_ _Yess baiklah_ hyung. _Aku kesana sekarang,_ gomawo hyung"

"Ya sama-sama Donghae, hati-hati dijalan"

 _Lee Donghae dengan gesit berlari menuju kamarnya dan berganti baju lalu memanggil supir pribadinya untuk mengantarkanya kerumah keluarga Park._

 _20 menit perjalanan, akhirnya Donghae sampai. Leeteuk menyambutnya didepan pagar. Ssetelah menyapa Tuan dan Nyonya Park, Donghae bergegas ke kamar Kibum._

 _Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kibum yang duduk dikasur dengan bayi Kyuhyun yang berbaring ditengah-tengah. Kibum menggoyang-goyangkan mainan bayi yang dapat berbunyi didepan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menggapai-gapai mainan itu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Terdengar tawa khas bayi dari mulut Kyuhyun, sesekali Kibum juga mencium pipi bulat Kyuhyun. Perasaan aneh seketika menjalar di hati Donghae._

 _"_ _Kibum-_ ah, _Donghae sudah sampai" ucap Leeteuk yang membuat pandangan Kibum teralih ke dirinya_

 _"_ _Oh Donghae, sudah sampai? Kyunie lihat! Donghae-_ hyung _datang. Donghae, kemarilah" ajak Kibum_

 _Donghae tersenyum, melangkahkan kaki menuju kasur dan menaikinya "_ Aigooo _kyuniee, kau semakin gendut saja" kata Donghae setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menggapai mainan yang ada ditangan Kibum._

 _"_ _na..na..na..na" respon bayi mungil berisi itu, tangannya bergerak-gerak berusaha memegang Donghae. Kibum, Donghae, dan Leeteuk yang melihatnya tertawa. Donghae langsung mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun._

 _"_ _Kyunie –ku lucu sekali. Sini_ hyung _cium" ujar Leeteuk dan naik ke tempat tidur. Merangkak dan berada diatas tubuh mungil Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Kyuhyun._

 _"_ _Coba bilang_ 'hyung' _Kyunie,_ 'hyung' " harap Kibum

"na...na...na"

" _'_ Hyung _' sayang" timpal Leeteuk yang sudah berada di sebelah Kibum_

 _"_ _na! na! na!" Bukannya mengikuti, bayi Kyuhyun berteriak seakan protes pada kedua kakaknya bahwa ia tidak dapat mengucapkannya. Matanya melebar dan kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Membuat Leeteuk dan Kibum tertawa keras._

 _Donghae yang hanya menyaksikannya tertegun. Siwon punya Minho. Kibum punya Kyuhyun, bahkan Leeteuk mempunyai Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Lalu kenapa ia sendiri? Kenapa ia berbeda dari kedua temannya itu? Donghae juga ingin mempunyai seseorang yang dapat diajak bermain kapan saja, ingin punya seseorang yang ia rawat seperti Siwon merawat Minho yang sakit, ingin punya seseorang yang juga dapat memanggilnya '_ hyung', dan seseorang yang terus menemaninya.

 _Donghae bukannya tidak pernah mengatakan keinginannya kepada kedua orangtuanya. Sejak tau Siwon dan Kibum akan mempunyai adik, Donghae selalu meminta hal yang sama kepada Ibunya. Pada awalnya kedua orangtuanya menyetujui, namun entah kenapa berbulan-bulan kemudian ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Donghae tidak bisa punya adik dan tidak boleh meminta hal itu lagi kepada Ibunya. Donghae tidak mengerti, kenapa ia tidak boleh punya adik? Memangnya salah jika ia punya adik? Donghae kesepian. Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu ingin protes, namun melihat sikap tegas ayahnya, ia bisa apa?_

 _Kibum yang melihat Donghae terdiam segera memanggilnya "Donghae-_ ah! _Wae?"_

 _Donghae tersadar "Oh,_ Ani"

 _"_ _Sesuatu mengganggu mu Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk yang memang dikenal sangat peka terhadap perasaan orang lain._

 _Donghae berpikir "Hem Kibum, Leeteuk-_ hyung... _bolehkah aku bermain kesini jika aku sedang sendiri atau bosan? Aku tidak tau harus kemana. Dirumah selalu tidak ada orang._ Appa _dan_ eomma _selalu pergi"_

 _Kibum tersenyum "Tentu saja Hae, kau boleh kesini kapanpun kau mau. Pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untukmu"_

 ** _Flashback End._**

"Yak! _Hyung_! Lampu merah!" Donghae langsung menginjak remnya begitu teriakan Kyuhyun menyadarkannya. Keduanya terdorong kedepan karena rem mendadak Donghae, beruntung mereka berdua memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Hae- _hyung_! Kau ingin kita mati, _eoh_?!" Protes Kyuhyun, ia mengelus-elus dadanya, kaget.

Donghae segera menatap Kyuhyun khawatir, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya itu. "Kyunie, _gwencahana_? Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Huh! Tidak apa _hyung._ Aku hanya kaget saja. Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?"

" _Mianhae_ Kyu, _hyung_ hanya berpikir tentang rapat bersama klien nanti" jawab Donghae bohong

"Yak _hyung_ kau tidak boleh seperti ini lagi. Kalau _hyung_ banyak pikiran minta saja sopir untuk mengantarmu, oke? Itu sangat berbahaya" omel Kyuhyun.

Hati Donghae menghangat " _Arraso_ , tidak akan terulang lagi. Terimakasih untuk nasihatmu Kyunie"

"Hum, sudah lampu hijau _hyung._ Jalanlah, aku bisa terlambat"

Donghae melajukan kembali mobilnya dengan lebih berhati-hati, memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun sampai di sekolah dengan selamat.

ÐÐÐ

Jung Hye-Mi menatap pantulan wajahnya didepan kaca. Ia sudah mandi dan saat ini wanita yang masih cantik walau umurnya sudah memasuki kepala empat itu hanya menggunakan jubah mandi. Sementara suaminya masih membersihkan badan.

Ia membuka tali _bathrobe_ -nya, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang masih terlihat indah. Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus perut bagian bawahnya. Sebuah garis melintang terlihat timbul, ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menghilangkan bekas itu tapi tidak berhasil. Bekas yang selalu dapat menghancurkan hatinya.

 ** _Flashback._**

 ** _25 Agustus. 17 Tahun yang lalu._**

 _Nyonya Lee meremas kedua tangannya gugup, menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter. Sementara Tuan Lee disebelahnya tampak tenang walau sorot kekhawatiran tidak dapat ditutupi dari kedua mata tajamnya._

 _"_ _Jadi, bagaimana dok?" tanya Lee Suk Jun_

 _"_ _Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya Tuan. Endometriosis yang diderita istri Anda semakin membesar. Lihatlah" jawab Dokter sambil menunjukkan kearah layar yang menunjukan hasil CT Scan bagian perut Jung Hye-Mi "Ini sudah lebih dari 5 cm. Kita sudah melakukan observasi selama 3 bulan berturut-turut, namun kista ini tidak mengalami perubahan."_

 _Hye-Mi menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Tangannya semakin kuat meremas._

 _"_ _Kita... harus mengangkatnya dok?"tanya Tuan Lee lagi_

 _"_ _Iya Tuan, ini yang terbaik"_

 _"_ _Tidak... tidak bisakah memakai cara lain dok?" tanya Nyonya Lee sedih, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca_

 _Dokter itu tersenyum, mengerti perasaan seorang Ibu seperti Hye-Mi "Nyonya, Kista coklat memang belum termasuk ke dalam kista ganas, namun jika dibiarkan tanpa penanganan bisa menimbulkan komplikasi yang lebih buruk"_

 _"_ _Ta-tapi..." Belum sempat Nyonya Lee menyelesaikan perkataanya, sang suami sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangannya._

 _"_ _Baiklah dokter, kami akan berdiskusi dulu untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya. Terimakasih dok" kata Lee Suk Jun sambil sedikit menunduk kepada dokter itu "_ Kajja yeobo _" lanjutnya._

 _Kini mereka berdua sudah berada didalam mobil. Keduanya terdiam, mencoba menenangkan pikiran masing-masing. Tuan Lee menatap istrinya sedih, hal ini pasti menghancurkan hati pendamping hidupnya itu._

 _"_ _Sayang" panggil Tuan Lee pelan, sang istri tidak menyahut. Matanya masih melihat ke depan dengan tatapan kosong._

 _Tuan Lee meraih jemari istrinya lembut, mengelusnya "Kita lakukan saja apa yang dikatakan dokter ya?" bujuknya. Ia tau ini salah, namun ia juga tidak bisa melihat istrinya dalam bahaya._

 _"_ _Tidak" jawab Hye-Mi singkat_

 _Pemimpin Aston Company itu menghela nafas "Kita sudah punya Donghae sayang, dia sudah cukup. Jangan memaksakan diri"_

 _"_ _Tapi Dongahe ingin adik! Dan aku sudah berjanji padanya!" teriak wanita 30 tahun itu, kali ini ia sudah menangis._

 _"_ _Donghae ingin adik_ yeobo, _ia meminta padaku. Kumohon. Setelah aku melahirkan, kita akan mengangkatnya. Aku berjanji. Kumohon" ucap Hye-Mi memelas. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Berharap sang suami akan mengerti dan menerima keputusannya._

 _"_ _Jika kau mengandung, maka anak didalam rahimmu juga akan terkena dampaknya sayang. Ia mungkin tidak akan tumbuh dengan baik. Kau menginginkan itu?" Suk Jun menurunkan kedua tangan Hye-Mi dan menggenggamnya "Donghae akan mengerti, ia anak yang pintar. Dengar, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Ini sudah cukup sayang. Kau dan Donghae sudah cukup untuk ku. Jadi kita lakukan seperti saran dokter." ujar Tuan Lee mutlak. Ia harus tegas jika sudah berkaitan dengan keselamatan keluarganya._

 _Jung Hye-Mi yang sudah tau bahwa keputusan suaminya tidak dapat diubah menangis keras. Ia akan mematahkan impian anaknya untuk memiliki seorang adik. Harusnya ia tidak berjanji kepada Donghae. Harusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal-hal menyenangkan yang dapat Donghae lakukan bersama dengan adiknya. Kini harapan Donghae sudah tinggi dan ia menghancurkannya begitu saja._

 _Lee Suk Jun hanya dapat memeluk dan mengelus punggung istrinya itu. Lelaku itu tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Jung Hye-Mi harus mengangkat rahimnya._

 ** _Flasback End._**

"Sayang" suara berat suaminya menyadarkan Hye-Mi dari lamunannya

"Sedang apa?" tanya Lee Suk Jun. Aroma _after-shave_ dari sang suami membuat Hye-Mi menjadi rileks.

"Tidak _yeobo,_ aku hanya memperhatikan wajahku. Sepertinya wajahku semakin tua saja" jawabnya sambil terkekeh

"Tidak apa, kau tetap cantik di mataku" goda Tuan Lee sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Nyonya Lee tertawa, mencubit pelan perut sang suami.

"Bersiaplah, 1 jam lagi kita akan memulai pertemuannya" ujar Lee Suk Jun dan mencium pipi istrinya.

" _Arraso_ " jawab Hye-Mi, mengikuti sang suami keluar dari kamar mandi.

ÐÐÐ

Kyuhyun duduk dengan bosan sambil memandang teman-temannya yang sedang berolahraga. Anak laki-laki sedang bermain basket sedangkan anak perempuan bermain lempar bola. Ia mendesah frustasi. Sampai kapan hyung-nya memperlakukannya seperti ini? Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sedang mengidap penyakit langka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dan umurnya hanya tinggal berberapa bulan saja. Sungguh berlebihan.

Ini memang sudah menjadi rutinitas Kyuhyun setiap pelajaran olahraga. Adik dari Donghae itu hanya akan mengikuti pemanasan saja, selebihnya ia hanya akan duduk sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Donghae yang memintanya langsung kepada guru olahraganya, anggap saja itu permintaan khusus dari anak pemilik sekolah. Jadi, guru olahraga itu bisa apa? Sedangkan untuk memenuhi nilai, Kyuhyun akan diberikan tugas tertulis mengenai olahraga yang sedang dilakukan pada hari itu.

Pernah Kyuhyun mengikuti seluruh kegiatan olahraga, namun hasilnya adalah ia pingsan ditengah lapangan dan membuatnya dikurung selama 1 minggu oleh Donghae untuk beristirahat. Kyuhyun kapok dan terkadang ia membenci tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah.

Kyuhyun bangkit, berjalan menuju gurunya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan guru lain. Meminta ijin untuk ketoilet.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya ditoilet, Kyuhyun akan segera kembali ke lapangan. Namun indera pengelihatannya melihat seseorang dikoridor, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menenggok kekanan-kiri. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, sosok itu seperti tak asing baginya.

"Ah! Dia kan..."

ÐÐÐ

Jadi disinilah keduanya duduk, ditaman belakang sekolah. Kyuhyun benar, orang ini adalah yang memberinya gantungan kupu-kupu tempo hari.

"Kau kesini mencari ku?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Iya... Bagaimana dengan gantungan kuncinya?" jawab orang itu sambil melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Aku menyimpannya. Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskannya?"

Leeteuk tersenyum, mengerti pertanyaan Kyuhyun "Aku mengenalmu sejak bayi" jawab Leeteuk. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menyerengitkan dahinya. _'Bayi?'_

"Tapi hanya sampai 5 bulan. Lalu aku tidak melihatmu lagi"

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Menunggu orang ini menceritakan segalanya.

"Mungkin itu sebabnya kau tidak mengenalku" lanjut Leeteuk sedih

"Tapi kau mengenal _hyung-ku_ kan?"

Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya "Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu aku tanya Donghae- _hyung_ saja. Biar dia menceritakan semuanya" putus Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau mendengar perkataan dari seseorang yang belum ia kenal. Lebih baik bertanya kepada kakaknya.

"Jangan!" larang Leeteuk, tidak sadar suaranya meninggi

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget "Kenapa?"

Leeteuk tersenyum miring " **Entahlah. Memberikan Donghae sedikit kejutan, mungkin**?"

 **TBC**

Hai terimakasih sudah me-review, fav, dan follow cerita saya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter dan cerita lainnya :)

 **Feel free to review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun terdiam dikelasnya, pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai. Ia sudah memakai seragam biasa, dan menunggu guru untuk melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya. Teringat kejadian 20 menit yang lalu.

 _Kyuhyun sedikit kaget "Kenapa?"_

 _Leeteuk tersenyum miring "Entahlah. Memberikan Donghae sedikit kejutan, mungkin?"_

" _Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun tidak suka senyuman orang disebelahnya ini._

 _"_ _Kami dulu adalah sahabat dekat, dan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku ingin sedikit mengejutkannya saja. Jadi, jangan bilang kepada Donghae,_ eoh?"

 _Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan "Bolehkah aku meminta nomormu?" ia mengansurkan handphone miliknya kepada Kyuhyun._

 _Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menerima handphone tersebut dan memberikan nomernya untuk disimpan Leeteuk._

 _"_ _Kyuhyun-ah, aku tau kau bingung. Tapi percayalah. Aku bukan orang jahat"_

Benarkah? Benarkah Park Jungsoo bukan orang jahat? Kenapa ia harus memberikan nomornya? Kenapa dirinya sangat percaya kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya? Kenapa ia tidak risih ketika orang bernama Jungsoo itu memanggilnya dengan banmal?

Kyuhyun membuang nafas kasar, jika nanti ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, Kyuhyun akan memberitahukannya kepada Donghae. Atau mungkin nanti malam ia akan langsung memberitahukannya. Kyuhyun dan Donghae itu saudara, tidak boleh ada rahasia, bukan?

 ** _Hah Kyuhyun, seandainya kau tau berapa banyak rahasia yang telah disembunyikan kakakmu dengan baik._**

.

.

.

Donghae memijat pangkal hidungnya. Rapat tadi cukup menguras emosi, perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengannya membuat beberapa pelanggaran kontrak kerja yang mengakibatkan perusahaan miliknya mengalami beberapa kerugian. Memutus hubungan dengan perusahaan itu juga akan sedikit membuat kondisi keuangan perusahaannya goyah mengingat investasi yang cukup besar yang telah diberikan. Lagipula memutus perjanjian kerjasama itu tidak semudah membuat susu coklat Kyuhyun. Jadi ia harus mempunyai solusi, dan itu membuatnya pusing.

Donghae menatap foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar di meja kerjanya, ia juga ikut tersenyum. Itu memang obat yang dapat dengan cepat memperbaiki perasaannya. Lelahnya jadi berkurang, semangatnya jadi bertambah. Kyuhyun memang merupakan motivasi terbesar dalam hidupnya, melebihi orangtua mereka.

Donghae belajar dengan baik agar bisa menjadi teladan bagi Kyuhyun, Donghae bekerja dengan baik agar dapat memberikan apapun yang Kyuhyun inginkan, dan Donghae menjaga Kyuhyun dengan berlebihan agar tidak ada yang merebut adiknya itu. Ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya bukan hal yang baik. Tapi rasa sayang itu tidak dapat Donghae singkirkan begitu saja, dulu ia adalah bocah yang hanya bisa menangis jika permintaanya tidak dituruti. Dan saat itu permintannya adalah Kyuhyun.

 **** ** _._**

 ** _Flashback 16 tahun yang lalu._**

 ** _1 Mei_**

 _"_ _Kibum-ah, Kyunie masih belum bisa bilang 'hyung'?" tanya Donghae_

 _Mereka berada di kamar Kyuhyun, Donghae sedang berkunjung seperti biasa._

 _"_ _Belum Hae-ah" jawab Leeteuk, tau Kibum tidak mendengar karena sibuk menciumi pipi Kyuhyun yang dibalas tawa nyaring bayi menggemaskan itu._

 _"_ _Kibum cukup. Nanti Kyunie bisa nangis" ujar Donghae. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin mencium Kyuhyun seperti itu._

 _"_ _Kyunie tidak akan nangis Hae, ia tau kalau_ hyung- _nya yang menciumnya. Iya kan Kyu? Ini_ hyung _yang cium" saut Kibum, kembali mencium pipi Kyuhyun dan menghasilkan celotehan tidak jelas Kyuhyun._

 _"_ _aaaaa na na na aaaaa"_

 _Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perbuatan Kibum. Putra sulung Park itu berjalan keluar kamar, ia haus._

 _Donghae memajukan bibirnya melihat interaksi Kibum-Kyuhyun. Ia juga ingin seperti itu. Kenapa ayahnya selalu bilang ia tidak akan bisa memiliki adik? Apa ia pernah berbuat salah?_

 _"_ _Donghae-ah, orangtuamu masih diluar negeri?" tanya Kibum setelah berhenti menciumi Kyuhyun, ia hanya menggerakan tangannya mengelus kepala adiknya._

 _"_ _Iya Kibum. Mereka belum pulang"_

 _Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kembali fokus pada Kyuhyun._

 _"_ _Bum-ah, kemari sebentar. Eomma memanggilmu" Leeteuk muncul tiba-tiba dipintu kamar Kibum, memanggilnya untuk turun menemui Ibu mereka._

 _"_ _Oh? Ne_ hyung. _Donghae, tolong jaga Kyuhyun sebentar ya?" Kibum langsung turun dari kasur, segera menyusul Leeteuk. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua dengan Donghae._

 _Anak tunggal keluarga Lee itu memperhatikan bayi mungil dihadapannya, mata jernihnya menatap penuh Donghae, tangannya bergerak-gerak. Donghae ingin memegang tangan Kyuhyun, namun justru jemari bayi itu yang menggenggam jari telunjuknya. Donghae terdiam, hatinya menghangat._

 _"_ _ung... ung... ung"_

 _Lee Donghae melebarkan matanya, kaget mendengar kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Kyuhyun._

 _"_ _Mwo? Kau bilang apa Kyunie? Hyung?! Kau bilang hyung?"_

 _"_ _aaa ung.. ung... ung" ujar Kyuhyun lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk Donghae yang ia genggam._

 _Sementara Donghae ingin menangis, tidak percaya jika ia adalah orang pertama yang dapat mendengar kata 'hyung' dari Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh senang, rasanya ingin melompat-lompat saat itu juga._

 _"_ _Ne Kyunie, kau benar. Ini Hyung. Kyunie mau jadi adik hyung, kan?"_

 ** _Flashback End._**

Donghae tersenyum lebar mengingat hal itu. Betapa senangnya saat ia menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar ketika Kyuhyun menggucapkan kata "Hyung" untuk pertama kalinya. Rasanya sangat senang hingga ia tidak marah ketika orangtuanya tidak pulang selama 2 minggu. Hanya dengan mengingat itu, hari-hari Donghae penuh dengan sukacita. Hingga saat ini pun, kenangan itu selalu menjadi penghibur hatinya.

Ia menyandarkan badannya kekursi, memejamkan mata. Akhir-akhir ini perasaannya tidak enak, namun ia berusaha menepisnya. Meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik selama 16 tahun ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia selalu merasa tidak tenang, dan itu tertuju pada satu orang.

" ** _Kyunie-ah, kau akan selalu bersamaku, kan_**?" ujarnya lirih

.

.

.

Changmin mengunyah snack yang ada dihadapannya dengan rakus, pandangannya fokus kepada layar televisi yang menampilkan dua orang petinju.

"Yak! Pukul! Bagus! Bagus! Pukul perut bagian kirinya! Yes! Kau memang yang terbaik!" ia sibuk mengomentari gerakan pemain andalannya.

Bruk!

Sebelum sebuah bantal melayang tepat kearah kepalanya.

"Ahk! Yak!" Changmin segera menoleh, menemukan sahabatnya memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Pelan sedikit Shim! Kunyahan dan teriakanmu sangat menggangu!"

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Minho. Changmin memutuskan untuk main sebentar kerumah Choi ini, ia sedang lapar dan rumah Minho penuh dengan makanan jadi tidak ada salahnya ia mampir sebentar.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sejak pulang sekolah kau selalu marah-marah. Seperti _yeoja_ PMS saja" balas Changmin sewot.

Minho tidak membalas, kembali bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Memikirkan kembali kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Changmin yang tidak mendengar balasan dari Minho segera mendekatinya. Tau ada yang salah dengan salah satu sahabat baiknya itu.

" _Wae_ Minho- _ah?_ Ada yang salah? _"_ tanya Changmin

Bungsu Choi itu menatap Changmin, menimbang apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Menurutmu siapa orang asing yang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun tadi?"

Changmin menyerengit "Kenapa? Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun sudah bilang kalau orang itu hanya salah mengira?"

"Aku tidak percaya" jawab Minho

Changmin mengambil bantal yang tadi dilemparkan Minho, dan kembali melemparkan ke sahabatnya itu "Ck! Berhenti bersikap seperti Donghae- _hyung._ Kau tau Kyuhyun tidak akan suka."

Minho mengigit bibir bawahnya "Bukan seperti itu Changmin- _ah._ Kemarin Siwon- _hyung_ mengingatkanku untuk selalu berada disamping Kyuhyun. Katanya banyak yang iri dengan kesuksesan Donghae- _hyung_ dan mungkin akan menjatuhkannya melalui Kyuhyun. Lalu sekarang ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, bukankah waktunya sangat pas?"

Changmin menatap Minho datar, lalu menidurkan dirinya diatas ranjang King Size milik Minho. "Kau terlalu banyak nonton film, Choi. Itu hanya kebetulan. Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak"

"Tapi Kyuhyun gugup saat kita tanya. Kau tau dia bukan? Ia akan sangat gugup bila berbohong" sahut Minho tak mau kalah

Changmin diam, dia juga tau itu. Terlebih ia melihat Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu di tangannya tadi. Tapi Changmin tidak mengatakan, enggan bertanya jika memang Kyuhyun tidak mau memberitahukannya.

Anak tunggal keluarga Shim itu bangkit, menatap dalam Minho "Kyuhyun sudah besar Minho. Dia berhak mempunyai privasi. Kita hanya perlu mengawasinya, jika memang ada sesuatu yang berbahaya segera beritau ke Hae- _hyung._ Jangan menekan Kyuhyun dengan rasa ingin tau mu, dia bisa saja menjauhi kita. Kau menginginkan itu?" tutup Changmin, membalikan badannya dan kembali fokus menatap televisi.

Minho membenarkan perkataan Changmin. Mungkin rasa khawatirnya saja yang terlalu besar. Entahlah, ia hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengalami sesuatu yang buruk. Sejak pertama kali Minho mengenal Kyuhyun, ia sudah menyayanginya. Bukan hanya sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai saudara. Ia saja yang tidak mempunyai hubungan darah sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan Donghae? Minho jadi paham dengan sikap kenapa sikap o _verprotective_ kakak Kyuhyun satu-satunya itu.

Minho segera mengenyahkan segala pikiran buruknya itu, Changmin benar. Jangan samapai karena rasa ingin taunya membuat Kyuhyun menjauh. Jadi ia hanya semakin mengawasi Kyuhyun, sebisa mungkin terus berada disisi sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Lee Kyuhyun makan dengan tenang, senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya karena tidak ada Donghae yang akan memaksanya memakan sayur-sayuran mengerikan. Ia bersenandung senang, membuat maid yang ada disekelilingnya juga tersenyum. Tapi mereka cukup kecewa, karena malam ini tidak akan menyaksikan perdebatan lucu antar Duo Lee itu.

"Hah! Kenyangnya" ujar Kyuhyun, menepuk pelan perutnya. Makan malamnya habis tak bersisa. Dua jam lagi ia akan minum susu, semoga _hyung-_ nya sudah dirumah nanti.

Layar _handphone_ yang ada disebelahnya berkedip. Menampilkan pesan dari nomor yang belum ia ketahui. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, membuka pesan tersebut.

" ** _Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah. Ini aku Jungsoo. Simpan nomor ku, oke_** _?"_

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, menyimpan nomer itu dan menamakannya 'Jungsoo-ssi' lalu membalas pesan tersebut.

" ** _Arraso"_**

Tak lama kemudian, layar _hanphone-_ nya kembali berkedip. Jungsoo membalas pesannya.

" ** _Sudah makan malam?"_**

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum.

" ** _Sudah. Ada apa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Baguslah. Kau harus makan banyak. Tubuhmu terlalu kurus Kyu"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Mwo? Kurus? Padahal teman-temanku bilang kalau aku ini gendut :("_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan dengarkan mereka. Kesehatan mu lebih penting.. Sedang apa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Humm... aku ingin bermain PSP sekarang"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan terlalu lama, kau juga harus segera istirahat"_**

Dalam beberapa sisi Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya menyukai pembicaraan ini.

" ** _Ya. Kapan kita bertemu lagi? Jungsoo-ssi harus menjelaskan banyak hal kepada ku"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Segera Kyu, tapi setelah kau menghilangkan sufix ssi- dari panggilamu untuk ku"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apa maksudnya?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Bagaimana kalau panggil Hyung? Aku lebih tua darimu.."_**

Kyuhyun bergumaman sendiri "Jungsoo- _hyung..._ Jungsoo- _hyung..._ Jungsoo- _hyung"._ Lalu tersenyum, panggilan itu terasa tidak asing baginya.

" ** _Baiklah. Jungsoo-hyung?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Begitu lebih baik.. Terimakasih Kyuhyun-ah"_**

Kyuhyun terkekeh, kenapa harus berterimakasih? Berlebihan sekali. Tidak apakan memanggilnya _hyung?_ Toh dia juga berteman dengan kakaknya _._ Teman Donghae berarti temannya juga.

Ia beranjak dari ruang makan, naik keatas menuju kamarnya. Memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Jungsoo lagi. Ia sadar tidak boleh terlalu akrab dengan orang asing. Besok ia akan menceritakan tentang Jungsoo ke Donghae.

.

.

.

Park Jungsoo tersenyum memandang _handphone_ -nya, pembicaraan singkat via _chat_ dengan Kyuhyun membuat dirinya gembira. Terlebih Kyuhyun bersedia memanggilnya dengan _hyung._ Melihat Kyuhyun memanggil dirinya 'hyung' dari teks saja sudah membuat dirinya berbunga-bunga, bagaimana jika Leeteuk mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkannya secara langsung. Hal yang selalu ia harapkan sejak 16 tahun yang lalu.

Kibum yang baru selesai mandi berjalan kearah Leeteuk yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu. Heran melihat kakaknya itu senyum-senyum sendiri. ' _Hyung sedang jatuh cinta ya?'_ pikirnya.

" _Hyung_ " panggi Kibum, tapi Leeteuk tidak merespon

"Leeteuk- _hyung"_ panggilnya lagi, namun yang dipanggil tetap sibuk memandang _smartphone-_ nya

"Yak! Hyung!"

"Oh? _Ne_ Kibum- _ah. Wae?"_ Akhirnya Leeteuk mengalihkan atensi kepada adik keduanya itu.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya, duduk dengan malas di sofa " _Hyung_ sedang apa? Berkirim pesan dengan _yeoja, eoh?_ Senyummu seperti habis menang lotre saja"

"Kyuhyun" balas Leeteuk

"Huh?"

" _Hyung_ berkirim pesan dengan Kyuhyun"

Kibum menegakkan badannya, meraih _handphone_ Leeteuk dengan cepat. Ia membaca _chat_ antara Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

" _H-Hyung, bagaimana bisa? Kau tau nomornya? Aku bahkan tidak tau"_ tanya Kibum takjub

Leeteuk tertawa pelan "Kau saja yang terlalu lambat Kibum. Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku akan membawanya kembali"

Kibum tersenyum lebar "Dia bahkan mau memanggilmu ' _hyung'."_

 _"_ Ya. Dia memang anak penurut"

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" _Hyung,_ apa yang akan kita lakukan jika Donghae tau?" tanya Kibum ragu

" _Molla,_ aku tidak peduli padanya. Fokus _hyung_ hanya pada Kyuhyun, ia hanya perlu tau yang sebenarnya. Lalu serahkan keputusan selanjutnya kepada Kyuhyun"

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya "Bukankah ini terlalu berat untuk Kyuhyun?"

Leeteuk tidak menjawab, menunggu Kibum berbicara lebih lanjut

"Maksudku, jika ia sudah tau pasti akan sangat berat untuknya. Kemudian menyuruhnya untuk memilih, bukankah sangat tidak adil? Ia tidak memilih berada disituasi ini. Lalu bagaimana jika akhirnya ia tetap tidak memilih kita, _hyung?"_

Leeteuk memandang Kibum heran "Bum - _ah,_ ada apa denganmu? Bukankah ini yang kau tunggu? Kenapa sekarang kau seperti ragu?"

Kibum terdiam. Ya, kenapa dia jadi ragu? Ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu, Kyuhyun kembali pada dirinya dan Leeteuk. Tapi kenapa disudut hatinya yang lain merasakan kekhawatiran? Tidak! Tidak boleh! Ia harus kuat untuk Kyuhyun, kebahagiaan yang direbut paksa dari keluarganya.

"Ah _mianhae hyung._ Aku tidak ragu, hanya memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun saja. Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama" ujar Kibum mantap

Leeteuk tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut Kibum.

"Ya, bersama-sama"

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Donghae membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, menemukan adiknya tertidur sembarangan dengan tangan yang masih memegang PSP. Ia tertawa pelan, berjalan menuju ranjang adiknya itu.

Ini sudah pukul 11 malam dan Lee Donghae baru pulang. Masalah dikantor tadi sangat menyita waktunya, ia jadi ingin berlibur, tentu saja bersama Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengambil perlahan PSP Kyuhyun, meletakkannya di atas meja nakas dan merapikan selimut adiknya itu. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang, mengusap perlan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah semakin besar Kyu. Tapi hanya badan mu saja, sikap mu tidak pernah berubah hehehe" ucap Donghae terkekeh walau dalam hati kecilnya bersyukur bahwa Kyuhyun tetap menjadi adik kecilnya yang manja.

"Tidur nyenyak _ne_ _Saeng-_ ah" bisik Donghae dan mencium kening Kyuhyun. Ia baru akan beranjak ketika melihat _handphone_ Kyuhyun tergeletak disamping kepalanya. Sulung Lee itu menghela napas, kebiasaan buruk Kyuhyun yang sangat tidak ia sukai ini tidak pernah hilang. Meletakkan _handphone_ disamping kepala tentu bukan hal yang baik. Ia harus menesehati Kyuhyun lagi besok pagi.

Jadi Donghae mengambil _smartphone_ milik Kyuhyun, berniat segera meletakannya namun karena penasaran Donghae ingin melihat-lihat isi _handphone_ adiknya itu. Lagipula sudah lama Donghae tidak memegang _handphone_ Kyuhyun. Ia membuka _gallery_ adiknya, siapa tau Kyuhyun menyimpan video-video ' _aneh'._ Donghae bukan tidak memperbolehkan, usia Kyuhyun belum pantas untuk menonton hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi setelah membukanya, Donghae malah harus menahan tawa karena banyak Changmin dan Minho dengan pose aneh dan jelek. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memfoto mereka secara _candid_ , adiknya ini benar-benar jahil. Yang lain hanya ada foto Ia, Kyuhyun, dan orangtuanya, sisanya hanya karakter-karakter _game_ kesukaan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Donghae.

Kakak satu-satunya Kyuhyun itu menggeleng pelan setelah melihat aplikasi Kyuhyun penuh dengan permainan, hanya ada beberapa aplikasi _education,_ musik, dan _chatting._ Lee Donghae membuka aplikasi _chatting_ milik Kyuhuyun, namun getaran dari ponsel pribadi miliknya mengalihkan perhatian Donghae. Ia segera beranjak untuk menjawab panggilan masuk, meletakkan _handphone_ Kyuhyun yang menampilan _chatting_ dengan nama **Jungsoo-sii** terletak paling atas.

.

.

.

Lee Donghae berjalan keluar kamar adiknya sambil menjawab panggilan masuk, sedikit terkejut melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

" _Yoboseyo Appa"_ jawab Donghae. Memasukan tangannya yang bebas kedalam saku celana, ia berada di ujung tangga. Bersiap untuk turun.

"Hum, besok Kyuhyun akan _chek-up_ rutin" Donghae sudah mulai berjalan menuruni tangga. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti, dahinya menyerengit tidak suka.

"Dari mana _Appa_ tau?"

Donghae mendengar baik ucapan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ya, benar. Lalu kenapa? Dia memenuhi persyaratan untuk posisi itu. Keahliannya dibutuhkan perusahaan"

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Berusaha meredam emosi yang tiba-tiba naik ketika ayahnya menyebut nama orang itu.

" _Appa_ sudahlah, ini urusanku. Bukankah _Appa_ sudah mempercayakan perusahaan kepada ku? Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Begitu juga Kyuhyun"

Donghae kembali membuka matanya. Menatap kosong kedepan.

" _Appa_ aku lelah. Ingin istirahat. Besok akan aku hubungi lagi"

Donghae melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuruni tangga.

"Hum selamat malam _Appa._ Sampaikan salam ku untuk _umma"_

Sulung Lee itu sudah sampai di ruang dapur. Meletakkan _handphoe_ miliknya diatas meja makan. Membuka lemari pendingin, mengambil wadah berisi air dingin dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas. Meminumnya dengan cepat, seakan itu dapat mendinginkan hatinya yang mulai panas.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kyuhyun tidak akan tau siapa dia. Tidak akan. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk itu." tekad Donghae, mencengkram kuat gelas digenggamannya.

.

.

.

Lee Suk Jun menatap kota Guangzhou, China. Kota ini adalah kota terbesar di China Selatan yang terletak di tepi utara Sungai Mutiara dan menjadi pusat perdagangan serta kedudukan pemerintahan selain Beijing. Guangzhou dipadati manusia hingga berjumlah 3 juta jiwa, kota ini seperti tidak pernah mati. Sama seperti Seoul.

Lelaki paruh baya itu memegang _handphone_ ditangan kirinya, ini sudah jam 10 malam waktu China, itu berarti di Seoul sudah sekitar pukul 11 malam. Haruskah ia menghubungi Donghae? Ia tau bahwa hari ini Donghae mengadakan pertemuan untuk membahas masalah perusahaan hingga malam, jadi dapat dipastikan anak sulungnya itu belum tidur.

Suk Jun sungguh tidak ingin mengganggu Donghae, ia tau anaknya pasti lelah. Namun informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari salah satu orang kepercayaannya sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Kibum bekerja di perusahaannya, bahkan ini sudah memasuki tahun ke tiga. Kenapa Donghae tidak pernah memberitahunya? Suk Jun tau bahwa Donghae akan sebisa mungkin menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Kibum maupun Leeteuk. Tapi mengapa justru sekarang Donghae seolah memberikan mereka berdua kesempatan untuk saling bertemu? Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Donghae?

 _CEO Aston Commpany_ itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dibanyak sisi Donghae memang mirip dengannya, ia adalah pekerja keras yang bertanggungjawab. Ia memahami jalan pikiran anaknya itu. Namun jika sudah berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae akan menjadi sosok yang tidak bisa ia baca.

Lee Suk Jun tidak tahan dengan rasa ingin tahunya. Jadi ia memutusakan untuk langsung bertanya malam ini.

" _Yoboseyo Appa"_ Suk Jun tanpa sadar tersenyum mendengar suara Donghae. Nada suara anaknya lembut namun tegas, membuatnya bangga Donghae telah tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kuat.

"Kau baru pulang? Sudah makan malam? _Appa_ dengar Kyuhyun akan ke rumah sakit besok?"

Suk Jun tau bahwa Donghae tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan mengenai dirinya, ia hanya akan menjawab sesuatu mengenai Kyuhyun. Ayah kandung Donghae itu tidak mau membuang waktu, Donghae pasti lelah. Ia harus bertanya langsung ke intinya.

"Donghae- _ah_ benarkah Kibum bekerja di perusahaan kita?"

Mendengar nada bicara Donghae yang berubah, Suk Jun tau anaknya tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Dari orang kepercayaan _Appa,_ nak. Apa itu benar?"

Ayah Lee bisa mendengar nafas anaknya memburu disebrang sana.

"Tapi bukankah kau tidak suka Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mereka? Apa apa Donghae? Apa yang kau rencanakan? Bisakah kau memberi taunya kepada _Appa?"_ sebisa mungkin Suk Jun melembutkan suaranya, berharap Donghae luluh dan mau memberitau isi kepalanya kepadanya. Walau ia tau harapan itu sangat kecil.

Jawaban Donghae selanjutnya membutikan dugaannya.

"Donghae- _ah, Appa-_ "

Belum sempat Suk Jun melanjutkan ucapannya, Donghae sudah memotong, mengatakan bahwa dirinya lelah. Suk Jun tersenyum pahit.

"Baiklah, nak. Beristirahatlah. Jaga kesehatanmu"

Lee Suk Jun mentapa kecewa layar _handphone nya._ Sampai kapan Donghae tidak mau terbuka tentang perasaannya kepadanya? Apakah ia bukan ayah yang baik?

Kakinya melangkah ke ranjang hotel yang mereka tempati, mengusap kepala istrinya yang sudah tertidur lelap. Ia ingin bercerita tentang perasaan gelishnya kepada Hye-Mi, namun ia tidak mau menambah beban istrinya. _Haruskah ia pulang?_ Memastikan segalanya baik-baik saja. Memastikan bahwa perasaannya ini adalah kesalahan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang di mobil Donghae sambil bermain PSP kesayangannya. Kakaknya itu masih melepon dokter langgannya keluarganya, memastikan dokter itu berada di rumah sakit dan siap melakukan pemeriksaan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kim _ahjussi_ ada _hyung?"_ tanya Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Donghae masuk kedalam mobil. Ia biasa memanggil dokternya dengan sebutan paman. Sejak kecil ia sudah di urus oleh Dokter Kim, jadi ia sudah dekat. Lagipula dokter Kim yang menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya _ahjussi._

"Hum, dia ada Kyu" jawab Donghae sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman Kyuhyun, mengusap sayang kepala adiknya itu.

Lee Donghae mengendari mobil dengan tenang, masih jam 8 pagi dan ini hari Sabtu. Orang-orang pasti lebih memilih untuk lebih lama tidur dan tidak keluar rumah, membuat jalan lebih lengang dari biasanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih betah dengan PSPnya, tidak menyadari raut wajah berbeda yang ditampilkan oleh Donghae.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon sibuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan adiknya. Tadi ia sudah membangunkan Minho, tidak tau apakah adiknya itu sudah bangun atau tetap melanjutkan tidurnya. Nanti ia kan mengeceknya lagi setelah sarapan sudah setengah jadi.

Nada dering _handphone-_ nya membuat perhatian Siwon teralih, melepas apron dan mengangkat panggilan itu. Dari ibunya.

"Hallo _Umma"_ sapa Siwon

"Ya. Kami baik-baik saja. Minho sepertinya belum bangun. Anak itu kelelahan karena latihan basket."

Siwon duduk di kursi makan, ingin mendengar lebih jelas Ibunya. Seberapa dewasanya pun Siwon, ia tetap membutuhkan Ibunya sebagai penyemangat. Jadi hanya mendengar suara lembut sang Ibu membuat Siwon bahagia.

"Donghae? Ia tentu baik-baik saja _Umma_ , begitu juga Kyuhyun. _Umma_ tau seberapa posesifnya si direktur itu mengenai Kyuhyun" jawab Siwon malas ketika Ibunya bertanya tentang Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Orangtua mereka memang sangat dekat, dan itu menurun kepada anak-anaknya.

"Aish, tidak perduli Kyuhyun semakin dewasa, ku rasa sikap Donghae tidak akan berubah _Umma_. Walaupun Kyuhyun bukan adik kandungnya, tapi rasa sayang Donghae melebihi rasa sayangnya kepada _Ahjumma_ dan _Ahjussi_ Lee"

PRANGGG!

Siwon terlonjak kaget, mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada asal suara. Matanya melebar menatap pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Min-minho..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai sudah lama sekali ya?**

 **Sebentar lagi lebaran, semoga dibukakan pintu maaf untuk Saya hehe :)**

 **Yang mudik hati-hati dijalan yaaa, semoga selamat sampai kampung halaman** **Aminnn**

 **Terimakasi sudah review, favorite, dan follow cerita saya**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita da chapter lainnya**

 _ **Feel free to Review ^^**_


End file.
